Broken Fang
by Canna
Summary: [AU] Twelve years ago, the ruler of the vampire race was overthrown through the combined force of the opposing vampire clans and the human armies. With the emperor now woken from his long slumber, another war is quickly approaching and a green haired human boy found himself caught right in the middle of it. SaruFei/SaruxFei [Yaoi] M in later chapter
1. Broken Song

_Beta'd by Ou Matsurei_

* * *

**_"Silently, lit by the moon's silvery light,_**

**_Two shadows are walking side by side._**

**_Instead of becoming one,_**

**_They only drift into emptiness."_**

_"Who…?" A hush voice echoed as the darkness flickered with a slit of light. The melody of water resonated from the distance, matching perfectly together with the beautiful song._

**_"Shaking, swaying like a fluttering butterfly,_**

**_Right now, it's like you've been hiding something."_**

_"Who is singing…?" The darkness split open to a blurred scene of white. Something moved within the blended colors. The darkness came back, then parted once more, and the vision cleared slightly. Lips…_

**_"Standing alone against an ever-blowing gale…"_**

_A pair of moving lips could be made out, shaping the words being sang. Then, the colors blended together once more, erasing the picture of the person as the darkness returned._

**_"Are you really going to fly out with those tattered wings?_**

**_Don't do such a pointless thing._**

**_Besides, I'd come after you no matter how far you fly."_**

"...!" Mint green eyes snapped open with a loud gasp.

Heavy pants echoed through the dim room, mixed together with the sound of the pattering of rain outside. The teen with spring green hair sat up and gazed out the window to see fat droplets of water rolling down the glass.

"That dream again." The boy groaned as he threaded his fingers through his sweat stained hair. "Come to think of it…it was raining too, wasn't it?" He glanced at the sky that was dark despite being daytime. He tried to recall the person who was singing, but failed again. Everything was too blurred for him to make out. Now that his mind had cleared, the image of the dream was slipping from his mind, slowly being forgotten.

Taking a small breath, the teen recalled where the song had broken off and began to sing the continuation.

**_"Though it's too torturing,_**

**_Putting up with time without hearing a voice._**

**_Yesterday, haven't you been up all night,_**

**_Waiting for a call from me?"*_**

A loud rumble came from the green haired teen, causing him to look down in embarrassment as some passing girls in high school uniforms giggled at him. He tugged up his blue scarf a little and shivered at the cool air.

"I can't believe I forgot to stock up on food." The boy groaned as his stomach growled again, almost as though it was agreeing with him. He sighed and leaned his umbrella towards the direction of where the wind was blowing to block the incoming rain. Upon seeing light from the corner of his eyes, Fei turned and realized that he was walking by the window to McDonald. He peered through the glass, looking inside to see young children eating and smiling happily with their parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, hurry up!" Fei turned to see a small boy jumping up and down at the doorway to the fast food restaurant. He was shaking his umbrella in excitement as his parents made their way to him.

"Slow down, honey." The woman said sweetly, but the second the man opened the door, the boy had dashed inside. The pale teen watched as the couple exchanged loving smiles before they walked in after their son.

"Parents and friends…" The greenette mumbled quietly as he recalled the group of girls he had passed by. He turned to continue his path before he was distracted. However, not seeing where he was going, he ended up colliding against something. If not for a hand that had reached out to grab him, he would have surely joined his umbrella in the puddle.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized when he realized that he had bumped into a person. "I wasn't watching where I was…" his voice got lost in his throat when he saw that the one he had walked into was another teenager.

The person had snow white hair and was wearing a pair of black goggles over his eyes despite how it was a greyish day without much sunlight. He couldn't help but shivered when he saw his own image being reflected in those lenses. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt very self-conscious and that made him very uneasy.

It was only when he saw the stranger's lips moving did he realize that the other was speaking. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked lamely and immediately felt very stupid for doing so. If the person didn't know he was staring, the green haired teen was sure that he did now.

"I said," the white haired boy smiled kindly, not seeming the least bothered by needing to repeat his words, "that if you don't pick up your umbrella soon, you'll be soaked."

The green haired teen stilled. He blinked up at the other once, then twice before he realized that his umbrella was missing. He looked up, finding himself under shelter of the other boy's black parasol and what's more, he was pressed close against the stranger's chest by the arm around his waist that had prevented him from falling.

"S-sorry!" The greenette quickly pulled himself away from the warm hold. Flushed in embarrassment, he hastily bent down to pick up his umbrella, not seeing the small amount of water that had gathered inside. Just when the white haired teen was about to call out to stop him, he held the umbrella upright. The rain water showered down, causing the pale skinned boy to jump as he felt cold droplets running down his scalp.

"That's why I told you that you'll be soaked." The goggle wearing boy chuckled.

"I-I'm…" By now, the green haired teen's embarrassment had raised to the point where he wanted to hide in a hole and never surface again. Not thinking straight, he blurted out another apology in attempt to cover his awkwardness. When his brain registered what he just said, he felt the desperate urge to look for that hole.

He wondered why he kept apologizing. For some odd reason, he couldn't seem to calm down at all. He was panicking and was completely being overwhelmed by his nervousness. There was something about this boy that agitated him in a way he had never felt before.

"Is _'sorry'_the only word you can say?" The teen was now laughing out in amusement.

By reflex, the green haired boy had nearly apologized again, but he caught himself in time and shut his mouth. His mint green eyes drifted around to show his unease. Then finally unable to take it anymore, he ran. He faintly thought he had heard the call of his name, but he didn't care. Right now, the only thing he wanted was to get away, not wanting to embarrass himself any further than he already had.

The white haired teen stood in the same spot he had always been as he watched the boy who had walked into him vanished into the crowds.

"Ah-ah~" A loud sigh echoed through the air.

The teen didn't show any reactions as a boy with chocolate tan skin and pink hair walked out of the alley behind him. His hands were shoved into his pockets, seeming not care at all of the cold droplets soaking his being.

"You scared him away." The pink haired boy laughed with a light growl rumbling from his throat.

"Garsha, why are you here?" The white haired teen asked, though it sounded more like a demand. Any trace of the warmness his voice had previously displayed vanished.

"Looking for you of course." Garsha snorted as he pulled both of his hands behind his head. "Your entire coven is freakin' out looking for you when they discovered how you had vanished. With the location of your exit, none of them can come out without risking exposure to the sunlight, so they asked me."

The tan boy let his Carolina blue eyes drift over to the building that the greenette had vanished behind. "So that was the brat? He doesn't seem to like you much, does he?"

"It's only natural." The white haired boy responded as he gently pulled the dark goggles over his soft white hair. His eyes parted, revealing a pair of beautiful eyes in three shades of colours. The pupils were clear white and his irises were in the dim colour of imperial purple with thick, black rings at the border of the irises.

"After all," those eyes narrowed towards the roof of the hotel on the other side of the street, "I'm only a stranger to him now."

oOo

"What?" The man with long grey hair and crimson eyes stared into the screen displaying a face of a bearded soldier.

"Impossible!" The man with greasy blond hair sitting on the opposite side of the circular table exclaimed. "He was dead! There was no way he could survive!"

_[B-but it's true, sir! I saw him with my own eyes!]_ The bearded man on the screen exclaimed before he slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized the volume he had spoken in. He turned to the left, seeming to be checking something off-screen before letting out a slow sigh of relieve.

"Show us." The crimson eyed man ordered.

With a quick nod from the bearded man, the screen shifted around to display image of the two figures in the distance. The camera zoomed in until the image of the pink haired teen was clearly captured, but the other wasn't visible at all due to the umbrella blocking the camera's line of sight.

"That boy!" The rather chubby man with white hair and glasses shouted. "Chairman! That's Garsha Wolfein, the leader of the Tsukigami Clan!"

"The current dominating werewolf clan of Japan?" A brown haired man with sharp facial features yelled as whispers began to travel through the room.

"Zoom in on the other one." The chairman ordered. The screen shifted to the right to display where the umbrella carrying person is—or at least, where he _should _have been.

"Where did he go?" One of the men asked, but he soon received his response when a blood curling cry echoed through the speaker. A second later, crimson fluid sprayed across the screen. Some of the men turned green, knowing exactly what those crimson fluids were.

They stared in silent, their hearts pounding heavily as the screen began to shift.

What they saw nearly sent all of the elderly men into heart attacks. There, displayed on the screen was a white haired youth that they were all too familiar with. He was grinning at them with his eyes glowing eerily. Something no human should be capable of doing.

_[Hello, oji-san tachi*.]_ The boy greeted in a light and casual tone. _[It's been only twelve years and I must say, I could hardly recognize you all. Humans age so quickly, don't you agree?]_

"Saryuu Evan!" The man with spectacles wheezed. He looked to be on a dangerous line of hyperventilating.

"Impossi—you **died**." The blond stressed the word, as though by doing so it would become reality.

_[That's what you hope isn't it, oji-san?] _Saryuu smiled brightly. _[But unfortunately for you, I'm very much alive.]_

"What are you planning, Saryuu?" The chairman demanded. "After that battle twelve years ago, Feida vanished from the trace of Japan."

_[Feida didn't vanish.] _The teen hummed. _[We have always been here, you're simply not looking hard enough. That stunts you, El Dorado, had pulled merely put me to sleep for a fair amount of time. I have just woken about half a month ago, and guess what I found?]_ He sang before his smile morphed into a scowl that sent most of them stumbling back in fear. _[I found that you humans stole something important of mine.]_

"And I take it that the 'something' you're referring to is Fei Lune?" The chairman narrowed his eyes to match the other's glare. "What do you want with that child?"

_[That should be my line.] _Saryuu hissed darkly. _[What purpose do you have kidnapping him?]_

"You're the kidnappers here!" The blond man interrupted, only to be silenced by an even more sinister look from the teenager in the screen.

"Fei Lune is the child of Asurei Lune." The chairman said, not affected by the dark look the teen was wearing. "We are simply bringing him back to where he belongs, and protecting him from–"

_[Protect?]_ The youth laughed as though the leader of the group of ageing men had made a joke, _[So your definition of protect was to throw him into an isolated life filled with surveillance? Asurei Lune must be rolling in his grave.]_

"How dare you!" The blond tried to argue again, but stopped, this time by the chairman who held up his hand.

"Fei is just a child and a human no less." The chairman's calculating red eyes never left the screen. "What exactly do you want from him, Saryuu?"

_[I don't need to explain myself to you inferior humans. Fei **will **return to me.]_

"You won't get Fei."

_[Who's going to stop me, oji-san tachi?] _Saryuu laughed before the screen became black.

oOo

"Please come again." The clerk said as Fei stepped out of the bakery. He rested his umbrella on his shoulder and glanced down at the bag of breads and onigiris that he had just bought.

The green haired boy moaned miserably, still feeling depressed at the way he had made a fool out of himself earlier. He wondered why he had behaved like that. There was something about that boy he had met…something that feel weirdly nostalgic. For one thing, his voice sounded familiar, as though he has always been hearing it from somewhere.

"What am I thinking?" Fei quickly shook the thoughts away and pulled out an anpan* from the bag. Maybe it's just the hunger that's getting to him.

He tore open the wrapping and took a bite into the soft dough. He smiled at the sweetness that filled his mouth. Just as he was about to swallow the food to satisfy his stomach's need, a scream tore through the air. The high-pitched screeches of tires could be heard and the next moment, Fei heard the sound of a sickening impact.

"ISAO-SAN!" The greenette turned to look at what was going on behind him, but immediately regretted it.

"Someone call an ambulance! CALL AN AMBULANCE! PLEASE!" A woman shrieked from beside the fallen body of a blood stained man.

Fei could feel his umbrella slipping out of his numb fingers, but he didn't bother doing anything about it. His breath hitched and his mouth watered at the sight of fresh crimson blood pouring over the ground. The teen swallowed to get rid of the food in his mouth as his eyes were focused on the beautiful red puddle. His teeth itched with a strange sensation and he began to imagine what would happen if he just take a small lick of the fluid that was being wasted on the ground.

It's only a quick lick. It wouldn't hurt anyone.

All he wanted was just a taste…

"…!" The greenette inhaled sharply when a heavy hand suddenly fell onto his shoulder.

"Hey kid, you alright?" A rough voice of a man's asked, but Fei could barely hear him. He trembled at the horrifying thoughts that had just gone through his head. With a scream, he turned around, pushing the hand away from him as he escaped from the scene. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away from there.

He pushed pass the people blocking his way, ignoring the protest and the angry yells he received. He ran until he was completely out of breath and hid himself in a dark, quiet alley. His breathes were ragged and his throat dry as though he had swallowed balls of cotton. He was thirsty and needed something to drink, but the image of water was quickly replaced by the red puddle embedded inside his mind. His stomach twisted painfully as he felt his veins burning with a sickening need for the image his mind was conjuring.

Fei practically shoved the rest of his bread into his face before tearing apart the wrappings of the other food he had bought. By the time he finished the last bit of his food; silent tears were rolling down his cheeks. The feeling of that desire was gone, telling him that his body was finally satisfied by the amount of food he had consumed.

"Why…?"

He couldn't stand it. After not having felt like this for years, he thought he could be normal again. But all of those ridiculous hopes were banished at the remembrance of those disturbing thoughts he had.

"Why me?" He choked as he hugged his legs. He tried to use his sleeves to dry his tears, but they wouldn't stop.

His stomach was content but for how long would that last? What if something like this occurs again? What if he couldn't stop himself unlike this time?

What would he do then?

"Fei Lune, identity confirmed." A stiff, robotic like voice suddenly cut through his thoughts, causing Fei to jump in surprise. He quickly turned around to find a group of teenage boys standing at the entrance of the alley.

"Huh?" Fei shifted back when the bald one approached him. "Who are you?" He asked in confusion, wondering how the boy seemed to know him when this is definitely the first time they've met.

"Your existence is currently in danger. Please come with us or we will have to resort to using force."

Before Fei could question, he let out a startled cry when the boy suddenly picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?" He cried as he quickly tried to pull himself away.

"There is no need to panic." A deeper voice grunted. Fei looked up and saw a man in navy coloured suit with a red necktie. He has rather bushy bluish-grey hair that connects with his equally bushy beard. He wore bright orange shades over his eyes, contrasting with the blue colour over his body. "We are here to protect you, Fei Lune."

"Protect me?" Fei asked, "From what? Who are you people?" He began to panic. It couldn't be that these people had seen what happened to him, could they? "Please, just let me go! Put me down!"

"Request denied." Came that monotone voice.

Fei fought against the hold, but the teen was surprisingly strong despite his look and the muscles he seemed to lack. The arm around his waist didn't even budge the slightest bit and his constant movement did nothing to affect the boy's pace.

With a squeal, Fei was suddenly thrown into the air and landed onto a leather seat. He quickly got up, looking around to realize that he was inside a vehicle.

"Hel–!" Before he could call out for help towards the passing people, alerting them of his situation, the door slammed shut, locking the green haired teen inside.

The white haired teen watched from across the street as the black van quickly drove off, speeding by the cars and charging through the red light, earning many heated honks from other drivers.

"Is it alright letting them take away your boy toy like that?" Garsha asked as the car vanished into the distant. He turned to his companion only to be greeted with a frown.

"Watch your tone, Garsha." Saryuu hissed. "Call him that again and I will pluck out your claws one by one."

"Hey, I was just saying." The other quickly put his hands up and took a step back to distance himself from the threatening glare.

"Fei will be fine. They won't lay hand on a _human_. At most, they will simply convince him to have him join their ranks."

"Isn't that bad?" Garsha asked. "If your princess joins the El Dorado…"

Saryuu snorted, amused that Garsha could even think of such thing. "If they believe that by doing this they can keep Fei away from me, then they're sadly mistaken." He replied in a low voice so only the werewolf's sensitive ears can hear him. He stared at the passing cars for a little longer before he turned and began walking off. "Feida will pay El Dorado back for what they have done twelve years ago. You and Vanfeny know what to do, don't you?"

"We're all prepared." Garsha replied with a wide smirk sliding over his face, revealing his sharp rows of teeth.

oOo

"Where are you taking—Ah!" Fei winced as he was roughly dropped into a chair. When he looked up, he stiffened upon realizing how he was in a dim room with many pairs of eyes settling on him.

"Fei Lune." A man with brown hair and piercing crimson eyes spoke sternly, causing Fei to shrink into his seat. He snuck a glance back to see the teenagers who had brought him here lined up behind him, blocking off the path to the only exist in this strange place. "It is my pleasure that we are finally able to meet face to face."

"W-what do you want from me?" The greenette tried his best to sound calm, but failed under the pressure of the eyes of the people who had forcefully brought him here.

"Relax child." The man said, though the strict look displayed over his face never softened. "I am Toudou Heikichi, the chairman of El Dorado, and also registered as your legal guardian."

"My what?" Fei snapped his head up, not expecting this turn of event. "Then…you're the one who provided me with that apartment and money?" He asked, momentarily pushing away his unease of these people.

"That is correct." Heikichi leaned back into his leather chair. "What we are going to tell you may sound outrageous, but you must listen closely."

Fei looked around at the eyes that were on him. When he responded with a slow nod, light lit up from the center of the circular table. The greenette was stunned when he saw an image of a green haired man being displayed—in three dimensions.

"A hologram?" He gapped, unable to believe what he was seeing. He has only seen holograms in movies. He didn't think something like this could exist in real life as he had thought the current technology hasn't gotten to that stage yet. None of the men answered. They just simply watched with apathetic faces as the image changed. This one was displaying the same man, only that he was carrying a small bundle in his arms.

Fei stared with shock displayed in his eyes when he saw the baby that had green hair obviously taken after the man. It didn't take long for him to understand what was going on.

"I-is that…?"

"Yes." The chairman replied. "This man you see is Asurei Lune. He is your father, Fei."

"But…I-I…" The greenette said inarticulately. He tried to calm down and focused his thoughts to form proper words. "I don't have—!"

"Everyone has a father." The blond man snorted with a roll of his eyes. The teenager couldn't help but flinch at the heavy sarcasm the man's voice carried.

"Kei, mind your tone!" The man with glasses gave the blond man a disapproving look before he turned back to Fei. "Asurei Lune had unfortunately passed away shortly after your birth, so it's only natural that you don't have any memories of him. Your father was a great man. In fact, he was one of the founders of El Dorado."

"El Dorado…?" The greenette briefly wondered what that is. He remembered Heikichi mentioning that name when he introduced himself as well.

"Allow me to explain." The teen jumped at the voice that suddenly came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the man with wild glaucous blue hair stepping up. "I am Sakamaki Togurou, the coach of the team Perfect Cascade."

"Perfect Cascade?" Fei looked over to the teenagers that were still standing in the same position and wonder if he was referring to them.

"The Perfect Cascade is a team of androids created by El Dorado to defend mankind from the supernatural."

Togorou looked down at the blank expression on the greenette. Knowing that the teen is most likely thinking of how they have lost their sanity, he turned to the Perfect Cascade.

"Enter Hyper Dive Mode." He ordered.

Fei jumped off his seat in surprise when the teens' faces suddenly _broke_ apart. Their eyes were pulled back and slid to the side to reveal a set of glowing, mechanical eyes.

"As you can see, the Perfect Cascade are not human. They are androids in which the El Dorado has created." The coach of the Perfect Cascade repeated. He smirked knowing he now has the greenette's full attention. He made a small gesture to the androids. At the silent command, they reverted back to their more human forms.

"I know this is hard to take in, but human aren't the only race in this planet." Togurou began, waving his hand for the greenette to retake his seat, which the teen hesitantly did so. "Vampires, werewolves and nearly every mythological creature known to mankind are real. They used to live along side with us long ago, but human simply forgotten over time, leaving their existence in our society's knowledge only as myths."

"The El Dorado is an organization representing the human race to all the other species." Heikichi continued in the explanation. "Each race has their representing leaders and together, we keep the order of the world from falling apart."

"O–...okay…?" Fei responded sluggishly, not sure what else he was supposed to say. He half expected, half hoped for someone to suddenly laugh out loud and tell him that this was all a prank and that he could go home. But of course, that unfortunately did not happen.

Everything these people were telling him was simply outrageous. None of it made any sense but despite knowing that, he found himself unable to doubt their words. There was just something in the back of his mind, like a little voice, telling him that this was all very true.

The sound of a cough interrupted the silence. Fei looked up only to find that the image being projected this time has switched again. The greenette's jaw fell when he saw the smirking face of a white haired boy. He immediately recognized the boy even without those dark goggles hiding his seemingly flawless face. He shivered under those deep purple eyes that seemed to be looking directly into his soul.

Entranced by the picture, Fei never heard the call of his name or noticed the tears trickling down his unblinking eyes.

He knew that face. He was certain that he knew it from somewhere…but where?

The green haired teen gasped when the face of the boy abruptly vanished. He turned to Heikichi, wanting to ask him to pull back the image when he finally felt the coldness on his cheeks. He hesitantly lifted his hand to his face and finally realized that he was crying.

"W-what is this?" Fei sniffed as he quickly used his sleeves to wipe the wetness away. "Why am I…?"

"Perhaps this is enough for now." Heikichi said as he turned to Togurou. With a silent exchange of message, the man with orange shades took the greenette by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Wait!" Fei writhed against the tight grip. "That boy just now, who is he?"

His heart beat fastened in panic when he was met with nothing but silence. "This somehow involves me right?" He asked with desperation apparent in his voice. He needed information, anything to find out why he was shedding tears for a complete stranger he had only known for a few minutes. "Please, can someone tell me? That's why I'm here, right?"

"A few months after your birth, your parents were murdered by a coven of vampires." Togurou said as he slowly released the boy. "They were killed by the representatives of the vampire race."

Fei's eyes widened at the information.

"While human had long forsaken the method of ruling countries through the royal families, other species still preserve it due to their destructive power. They needed the most powerful, which they crown as the ruler of the race, to govern their people to ensure that none would dare to misuse their power." Heikichi waved his hand to bring back the holographic screen. This time, it was displaying a picture of many teenagers, all of them wearing what seemed to be uniforms. "The representative of the vampires is a powerful coven call Feida, led by the emperor of vampires himself."

The screen zoomed in until it focused on a particular white haired teen standing at the center of the group.

"Him?" Fei gawked in disbelieve. That boy that had seemed to be his age and had smiled so kindly at him was the ruler of creatures that live off of blood?

"This vampire, Saryuu Evan, was the former emperor of the vampire race. Twelve years ago, he betrayed our treaty and together with his coven, performed a large scale attack on a small town in Alaska."

The greenette's breath stopped when he realized what they were talking about. That news had been a hot topic for years and even known as the worst incident in the history. He remembered it well as he had done a research project on it not that long ago.

On a January twelve years ago, all the people a small town had mysteriously vanished. When the police went to investigate, they found that each house was a mess. The doors and windows were broken down and the furniture torn apart, showing how there had definitely been a struggle inside. But despite having thousands of people missing in a single night, the police couldn't find any evidences or leads the criminals may have left behind. The only thing they knew was that before the attack in the town, there has been a blackout for five hours due to a blizzard. By the time the lights came back, all traces of citizens living there were gone.

No one has ever found out what had exactly happened.

The cased was forced to close three years later for that there were never any leads. Many angry families and friends of the missing people started a riot against the government for their 'lack of trying', as they called it.

"In order to bring down the ruling coven, we, along with other vampire clans that objected to his rules launched a surprise attack on their palace, Ragnarok. That was where we found you, Fei."

"Me?" Fei whispered with wide eyes.

"Ever since the death of your parents, we've been trying to locate you, who went missing. Unfortunately, we never succeeded until the night of the battle. We found you in a storage room, your entire body covered in blood."

"I…" The greenette rubbed his head as he tried to recall something, anything these people were telling him of. "But I don't remember any of it."

"You were only four years old at the time. You either couldn't remember or that you had lost your memory of that time period. When a person goes through a traumatic experience, their mind can erase those painful memories being desperately wished to forget. It's a self-defense system the human body have." The coach of the Perfect Cascade explained as he turned to the screen. The image switched again, but instead of being more of the vampire's pictures, Fei was looking at an image of his younger self.

The small, green haired child was lying in what appears to be a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his face and an IV dripping clear yellow liquid into his small wrist.

"When we rescued you from there, you were mentally unstable and even entered a stage of depression. You screamed whenever the night came and it took many psychologists just to make you speak again."

"You mean I was a prisoner?" Fei stared at the picture, unable to look away. It felt weird seeing himself going through something that he couldn't even remember. The younger him in the screen seemed really frail, as though a small touch could break him.

No, he wasn't a prisoner. He wasn't sure what led him to believe that, but he just somehow knew.

"That's right." The blond man whom the teen learnt as Kei snorted.

"You're wrong…" Fei countered, though it was too soft for anyone to hear.

"They are nothing but savage monsters that only care to satisfy their thirst!" The blond continued on. "You were most likely kept there as livestock–"

"You're wrong! Saru would never do something like that!" Fei blurted out before he could even think. He stilled when he realized how he had just shouted at his elders, much like the others in the room.

"Saru?" The coach of the Perfect Cascade glanced over to the chairman, then back to the boy. "You called him _Saru_ just now?"

"Eh?" Fei looked around before he realized that the vampire's name wasn't Saru, but _Saryuu_. "O-oh…I must have mixed up…sorry…" he mumbled. He didn't know why he had just defended Saryuu. He didn't even know that boy—or rather, vampire. From what these people were telling him, the vampire emperor killed his parents. The greenette thought back to the child he had saw in McDonald, and wondered what it would be like if his parents were still alive.

Could he have been that child?

Would he be able to smile like that?

If his parents were alive, would he be able to lead a different life; one filled with the warmth of knowing there was someone precious at his side?

Fei thought back to his accidental meeting with the leader of Feida this morning; the meeting with the one who had taken all those possibilities away from him.

_'But,'_ the greenette closed his eyes. As he expected, he couldn't feel any resentment at all.

There were no possibilities. **This** is the life he was leading. There are no ifs.

The reason he was lonely was entirely his fault. It wasn't something that can be blamed on not having parents to raise him. As unfair it is to say it, that man with Persian green hair he had seen was only a stranger to him. He was never in his life, that's why Fei couldn't find it in himself to miss something he never had. He was the one who had distant himself from his classmates. He was the one who chose to sit at the back of the classroom and never once step up to interact with other children because of his own fear at how different they were.

He was frightened that if he got too close and made friends, they would one day discover his abnormality and leave him. That's why, rather than experiencing the feeling of being loved then abandoned, he rather chooses to be alone in the first place so he won't have to go through the pain. This was the cowardly path he chose to walk on, just so he could protect himself.

"I want to go rest." He said in an almost inaudible voice, unable to take the strain anymore. There were so many questions flowing into his mind that he didn't know what to think.

With an approving nod from the chairman, Togurou and the Perfect Casade led him out of the large room. He followed the man down the elevator and through many turns. He didn't know how long it has been as he was in a trance-like state, his mind trying to sort everything that had happened. By the time he realized, a pair of automatic doors slid open and Fei found himself staring into a decent sized room. There were no windows in the cream coloured wall. Just a bed, a simple table, two shelves and some books that looked as though it had been placed there to kill time. To the very left, there was a wooden door. Through the open gap, Fei realized that it was the bathroom.

"This will be where you will stay in. The Perfect Cascade will stand guard at the doorway. If you need anything, just ask them." Togurou informed the boy, but just as he was about to head back to the meeting room, the greenette reached out and quickly grabbed the sleeve of his suit.

"Can vampires…" Fei hesitated as the man turned his sharp gaze to him. "Can vampires _eat_ human food?"

"No, they cannot." The man replied so quickly that it made it seem like an obvious answer.

"But vampire use to be human right?" The teen asked as he recalled some vampire stories he had heard of and seen in old films. "Maybe there's a chance that—"

"If you are referring to the myth of how vampires are able to turn human into their kinds, then you're wrong." Togurou cut him off. "Vampire cannot turn human into them. If they could, then the balance between the two species would have been destroyed long ago."

"Eh?" Fei blinked. "Then you're saying that vampires are…naturally born?" The greenette took in this new information, realizing how there are still some differences between reality and the myths.

"Then if that's the case, they have teeth right?" Fei pushed on. It sounded like a fairly stupid question, but the greenette knew it was significant. If vampires are naturally born that way, then those teeth must be there for a reason. It didn't make sense for something to have teeth if there are no uses for it. Snakes are a perfect example of that.

"If they can't eat, then why do they have teeth? Wouldn't fangs alone be significant?"

Togurou stared down at the young boy. He knew that the boy was smart, but to consider so something like this in such a short period of time was something he didn't expect. Then again, it should be given, seeing how this **is** the son of one of the most brilliant man he had known.

"There have been studies upon that—one began by your father, wondering the very same question. There are many theories. One of it is that the vampire specie is actually an evolved form of the human race. The explanations for their teeth are simply what were left of the little human gene that remains inside them. Another probability would be that the two species are not related. Vampires are simply born with a form similar to human so that it allows them to blend in with their _prey_ and have easier access to _food_. It's like a flower, blooming in vibrant colours to attract insects."

Fei stared, stunned at how easily Togurou called human 'food' and his indirect way of comparing them as insects. "So there are no chances that they might…?"

"Do you know how the human body works?"

"Yes." The son of Asurei Lune responded with a nod.

"Then you should know that the human body has various ways to break down solid food. The saliva contains a digestive enzyme called salivary amylase that begins the digestion process of dietary starches and fats. A vampire's saliva however, lacks this function. Blood can be the carrier to many fatal diseases. To protect themselves, their saliva contains highly concentrated antibodies that are about twenty times more powerful than what the human saliva holds. Their saliva enables them to fully rid any viruses the human they drink from may have along with the capabilities to instantly heal wounds."

"Why would they need that?" Fei asked.

"Contrary to beliefs, vampires heal slower than humans. The only reason humans believe that they heal fast was due to their saliva that they coat over their injuries. When a certain part of their body enhances, they naturally have to sacrifice something else to maintain the balance in their body. The vampires' bodies are built for their extraordinary agility and flexibility. Due to that, there is rarely anything that can hit them. Since they are hard to hit, their regeneration ability wasn't as needed as their other functions."

"So you mean that the time it takes for them to regenerate regressed in exchange for speed."

"Yes. That's why while quick on their feet, they are also vulnerable. To counter that flaw, their body began to develop a new way of protection. Since their saliva already contains an abnormal amount of power to remove bacteria, altering and gaining the ability to heal injuries is an easy change."

The greenette occasionally nodded to show that he was still paying attention to what the older man was saying.

"Since they only consume liquid, their stomach also lack the digestive juices which contains the body's strong acid to break down solid food. So as you can see, boy, it is impossible for a vampire to consume anything other than fluid."

"You said _fluid_…" Fei said slowly, "do you mean that they can drink things other than blood?"

"Yes, but only blood can provide them the nutrient their bodies needed. To be specific, they can **only** live off of human's blood. Animal blood can enable their survival, but it is lacking in many things, causing their body will constantly seek out more food to satisfy their body."

"So it's like trying to make up quantity with quality?" The pale teen asked. "Why? Aren't blood all the same?"

"No blood is the same. Every cell in every creature is different. That's what identifies us as individual and as different species. As I have told you, vampires have the same appearance of human, that means that they're similar down to their cells. Humans and vampires are the only beings in this world with identical arrangements of genes on chromosomes."

Fei's eyes widen as he was quickly catching onto what the man was telling him. "That's why they drink human blood." He whispered. "If they regenerates slow, then that means that the time they produce the components inside the blood stream is also slower than human."

Togurou stared at the green haired teen. For a split second, he had almost mistaken the youth for his old, deceased friend. The boy really shared many similarities with his father, even down to the way he looked when analysing a new discovery.

"The reason they drink blood instead of eating is because blood is the fastest way to carry nutrient throughout their body. They won't need to waste time digesting. The blood of human can just enter directly into their system and become a part of them."

"And with animal blood, they will need to go through a process of altering the blood cells so that it won't be rejected by their body." Togurou continued on for the boy as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Instead of merging like they can with human cells, their vampire cells will have to first absorb the animal cells where it will break it down, and then reconstruct it into a cell of their own. The process can take just as much energy as they can acquire from animal's blood; therefore animal blood can never sustain their bodies for long."

"Then the myth about a vampire not able to go out during the day…" Fei trailed off as he looked at the man, hoping to get more information on these creatures.

"Is true." The man responded. "Although the stories of vampires have been altered countless times to fit into human imagination, the earliest myths of them are closer to the truths. Vampire's skin is harder than steel, but the components inside their skin which provides them such protection are weak against a certain component that can only be found in sunlight. That is why in early days humans used stakes to kill them, as wood absorbs sunlight to grow, gaining the same element from the sun which the vampire skin are weak against."

"So the story of how they will burn and turn into ashes is also true then?"

"That is only if they are completely exposed to sunlight. They have methods to protect themselves, but that isn't something you need to concern yourself with."

"Wait!" Fei called when the man tried to walk away again. "Please, tell me. I need to know! If they have methods, then that means they can move in sunlight, right?" He asked desperately.

Togurou frowned. He observed the green haired boy's reaction closely, trying to figure out why the teen was asking such question. It certainly wasn't out of curiosity. He could see it in those eyes. It was out of desperation, but of what? To understand his current situation?

"…All beings in this world, aside from humans and shape-shifters are born with a unique energy." The man explained while watching the greenette's face carefully, "that energy is what we call 'aura'. It's the base of their powers that humans deem as supernatural."

"I'm sorry but…what exactly is aura?"

"It's a form of raw energy that the human eyes cannot see. Vampires, much like other creatures, can freely control those energies, such as masking them around their bodies to block out the dangerous substance within the sunlight. However, even if so, their auras are not strong enough to fully cut off the harmful components from touching their skin. Although their skin won't be set aflame, they will suffer severe burns much like ones humans could. In the vampire history, there has only been one powerful enough to completely resist the sunlight."

"Just one?"

"You've met him this morning."

_Saryuu?_ Fei thought with rounded eyes. Certainly when he had met Saryuu it was daytime, but it was raining pretty hard so there wasn't much sunlight…

"Any more questions?" Togurou asked, snapping the teen out of his thought.

"No. It's enough. Thank you." The teen bowed a little to show his appreciation. He watched as the man walked off down the hallway, then to the robots standing guard around him. With a deep sigh, he stepped into his new room and the doors automatically closed behind him. Once away from all those eyes, Fei ran to the other side of the room and flung himself onto the twin size bed. Silent tears leaked from his eyes but were quickly soaked up by the pillow he was shoving his face into.

Vampires cannot eat solid food.

Vampires cannot walk into sunlight with only an exception of one.

That means that Fei himself was not a vampire. He didn't know whether to feel relieve or frustrated as the small hope of discovering himself vanished. His throat constricted as he remembered the beautiful pool of red and the sweet coppery scent that filled his nose, mix together with the refreshing scent of rain.

He wasn't human. That much was painfully clear. But if he wasn't a vampire either, then what exactly is he?

And then there's Saryuu. Fei couldn't understand why his heart itches whenever he remembered that face.

* * *

The Song – Promise by Okamoto Nobuhiko, voice actor of Saryuu Evan. The song is actually from Kaichou wa maid-sama. I don't watch the anime or read the manga, but I just came across it when searching for songs sang by Saru's voice actor and found that this one fits.

Oji-san tachi – _Oji-san_ means uncle and _tachi _stands for plural. It means that Saryuu is referring to all the members of the El Dorado as middle-aged men. I know that the English translation they had on the anime is _mister_, but it just doesn't seem to fit that well.

Onigiri - a Japanese food made from white rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in seaweed.

Anpan - is a Japanese sweet bun filled with red bean paste.

* * *

My apology for posting this story so late when I kept telling everyone that it will be coming out soon. Problems kept rising when writing this story, but it's finally started to go smoothly.

With the first chapter done, I hope you've all enjoyed where this new story is heading. As I had stated in my preview for those who has seen it, this will be a multi-chapter story and I can tell you that it's definitely going to be longer than _Promised Night_.

I also need to give a special thanks to Ou Matsurei who is able to become the beta for this story! I really appreciate her help, especially when I had decided to forget about beta-readers for this story due to some problems on my side. Thank you very much! =D


	2. Broken Dream

_Beta'd by Ou Matsurei_

* * *

**"You, the glittering butterfly  
What if I reach out now and catch you with these two hands?"**

A crisp voice sang in the darkness as a gloved hand tenderly stroked the image of a green haired infant nested within a heap of warm blankets. The child in the picture slept with such innocent expression that it pulled a light smile over the singer's lips.

**"For eter–"** The song came to an abrupt stop when the sound of doors sliding open was heard. Imperial purple eyes glowed from the shadows and landed onto the fandango purple haired girl who had entered the dark chamber.

"Meia," he spoke her name, "what do you want?"

Meia crossed her arms with a small, disapproving scowl marring her face, "You know why I'm here, Saru. Going out in daytime like that, what were you thinking?" The female vampire questioned as she stopped a couple of feet from the king-sized bed, "Your body hasn't fully recovered yet. You could have been badly burned even with the clouds shielding most of the sunlight."

Saryuu didn't say anything as he focused back to the photo. The girl's jungle green eyes also fell onto the picture. The frown on her face deepened, but she didn't say anything and simply waited for her cover leader to speak.

"How is the hacking process going?" Saryuu finally asked after a long moment of silence; his eyes never leaving the precious photo.

"Giris and the others are currently working on it," Meia replied, "it won't be long until El Dorado's system falls into our control."

"With Fei in their hands, their security will strengthen but at the same time, they would believe that they have the upper hand," Saryuu hummed, "once you've gained complete access, keep a low profile. Let them keep believing that they are in control. It would be troublesome if they're alerted of our movement."

"Of course." Meia said before her own eyes illuminated. Saryuu's eyes shifted up to see a blue haired girl floating into the room. Her eyes were closed and the light snores that escaped her lips showed that she is fast asleep. The purple light outlining her body brought her close until she stopped directly beside the female vampire.

"You should drink, Saru. Going out into the sunlight must have taken a lot in your current state."

Saryuu glanced at Meia, then back to the girl who was smiling as though she was having a pleasant dream.

"I suppose," the leader of Feida said after some thinking and set the photo aside, "bring her over."

Meia glanced over to the floating body of the human. With a wave of her hand, the blue haired girl drifted over to the bed. She kept smiling, oblivious to the world happening around her as she hovered over the white haired vampire.

Saryuu leaned back against the large pillows as Meia slowly brought the girl down, stopping until their faces were only inches apart. With a twitch of her index finger, the purple haired vampire made the sleeping human tilt her head so her neck was bare out for the vampire. Saryuu parted his mouth to reveal his lengthening fangs. Then in a swift movement, his head thrust forward and his fangs sank into the human girl's fragile neck. The girl took in a quivering breath as a dark blush dusted over her pale cheeks. However, she didn't wake, and simply moaned as the vampire began to suck out the crimson fluid that ran within her veins.

Meia wrinkled her nose as she smelled the heavy scent of pheromone the human was spreading. The female vampire has no doubt that if the human was awake, she would pounce onto her leader the second she gets free much like any others would when being drained by a vampire.

By the time Saryuu pulled his fangs out, the human had lost her smile and her snores. Rather than sleeping peacefully as she was before, she was now rather knocked out cold with only enough blood left in her body to keep her alive. The vampire gave the two punctured wounds he made a quick lick and the flesh sealed up as though the wound never existed to begin with. Taking this as her cue, Meia removed the human girl from Saryuu and reeled her back.

Saryuu licked the trail of blood that had escaped from the corner of his lips and frowned. The human tasted bitter.

"I take it she's also not to your liking?" Meia frowned at the human when she saw her emperor's reaction. She sniffed the drying blood on the girl's neck and caught the faint, foul stench that caused her coven leader's displeasure.

"Isn't there a human that's not tainted?" Saryuu asked. Ever since he woke up, all the humans brought to him were like the girl. They all taste the same with bitterness lingering inside their veins.

"She's already one of the purest ones we could find." Meia responded. She waved her hand as the girl floated out of the room, "The air has worsened compared to twelve years ago, and most teenagers nowadays take drugs. Even if they don't, they come into contact with people who do."

"Indeed," Saryuu's eyes softened as he gazed towards the photo lying beside him, "time has certainly changed a lot during these twelve years."

Meia tilted his head, wondering if they are still on the topic of the change in human society or has it been shifted to the object of the ex-emperor's affection. However, none of that really mattered so she brushed it off with a shrug.

"Shall I bring in another human?" She asked.

"Later," Saryuu replied, "I want some rest right now. Make sure no one disturbs me for the next seven hours."

"Of course." Meia said. She turned on her heels gracefully as she walked out of the large chamber, the door automatically closing behind her as she left.

Once alone within the room, Saryuu sank back into the pillow. Giving the picture one last glance, he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into the realm of dream.

oOo

_"Fei."_

_The little child looked around the darkness. His green eyes searching and desperately seeking for the source of where the mysterious voice was coming from._

_"Fei." It came again, but the child couldn't pinpoint the location._

_"W-where are you?" He yelled out, tears stinging his eyes. Fright was displayed over his eyes as he ran blindly around the darkness, trying to find the person calling to him._

_"I'm over here, Fei." The voice spoke, this time directly behind him. The boy quickly turned around. A relieved smile broke over his face when he saw the silhouette of a tall person standing right behind him. He quickly ran over and pounced into those outstretched, welcoming arms._

_"Fei…" Fei snuggled into the warmth and smiled at the loving whisper of his name. He glanced up at the person and parted his lips to call him back, only to freeze when no name came out. He stared at the face that was covered by a thin layer of shadow, making it impossible for him to see what his holder looked like._

_"What's wrong?" Those lips curved upward into a smile. The person was waiting. He was waiting for his name to be called._

_Fei tried again, but his voice never made it through._

_"Fei?" A frown slowly turned over those lips, "Why aren't you calling my name?"_

_The greenette panicked. He shook his head, trying to tell the person that it wasn't what he thought…but the person had taken it the wrong way._

_"Don't you like me, Fei?" The child shook his head more furiously. He looked up to the person, about to explain his reason when something dripped onto his cheek. He raised his small, chubby hand and wiped his tiny fingers over the fluid. When he pulled his hand back, the child let out a horrified scream when he found his hand covered in blood._

_The arms supporting him vanished and the child hit the cold, solid ground painfully. He quickly looked around the darkness, but the mysterious person was nowhere to be seen. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he tried to call out for the other, but was unable to without knowing the name._

_"Ugh…" the child looked down as more pearly tears rolled out of his eyes. Not knowing what to do anymore, he began to cry, hoping that person would come find him through his voice._

_"Fei…" a soft voice suddenly hushed as light beamed out from behind him. The child quickly spun around. His tears quickly dried when he saw the person kneeling there with light beaming behind him. The young boy's smile returned and he quickly tried to approach the person that was wrapped within the shadow due to the strong light. However, he was halted in his small steps when the person gave a firm order "stop."_

_"Listen to me closely, Fei." The person whispered._

_The light faded a bit and the dark shadow casted on the person's body was lifted. The child's eyes dilated at the massive amount of blood bleeding out of the person. His clothes were torn and bore deep cuts nearly everywhere. A small puddle of blood was quickly forming at his feet. But regardless of all these heavy injuries, the person was smiling a soft smile, as though he couldn't even feel them. The greenette tried to speak, but the only thing he could choke out was a weak sob. A heavy tremble wrecked his body as he stared horrified at all the blood._

_"No matter what happens, stay in here." He said before his head snapped up upon the voices echoing from the distance._

_"No!" Fei cried as he hurriedly grabbed the person's blood soaked clothes to prevent him from getting up. "No! Don't leave!" He begged, clutching onto him harder as the person tried to pry his small hand off._

_"Fei–" whatever the person was about to say, he was cut off by the thundering sounds of footsteps marching towards them. He looked up in alarm and with a harsh tug; he roughly tore off the little fingers hooking onto his cloth and pushed the child back._

_"–!" The child cried for something... anything to call the person back, but was still unable to as he didn't know this person's name._

_"Stay in here and don't make a sound," the shadowy figure repeated in a sterner and colder tone, "I will come back for you. I promise."_

_"No! Don't go!" Fei tried to reach out again, but the person had slammed the door shut, locking the child back into total darkness._

_"There he is!" A voice echoed from somewhere in the darkness._

_"Shellbit," the child's head snapped up when he heard the person's voice from the other side of the darkness, "Burst!"_

_The sound of explosion shook the invisible ground as the greenette ducked his head down in fear. He could hear many shrieks, then followed by the sound of rapid gunfire. The volume was so loud that it shook the child's tiny heart. The greenette let out a muffled cry into his hands when he heard a pained scream coming from the distance, belonging to the person that had held him so gently._

_The child held his breath when the gunfire finally had stopped._

_There was a moment of silence before someone cursed out loudly, "That monster couldn't have gotten far with the amount of blood he lost! Find him! **FIND HIM!**"_

Fei woke to the sound of his own cries. He could hear voices around him and hands at his shoulders, but he couldn't find himself to care. He turned and buried his face into the soft pillow and continued to wail out the agonizing feeling that was overwhelming his entire being.

The voices grew louder and the hands began shaking him, but Fei ignored them all.

He didn't want any of them.

All he wanted was for _him_ to come back.

oOo

Saryuu's eyes flew open when he felt a painful tug inside his chest. He sat up sharply, looking around the darkness of his room before his eyes landed to the picture of the infant lying beside him.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked, but Saryuu wasn't startled by it, knowing since he woke that he wasn't alone in his chamber.

"Nothing," he mumbled, giving the picture another look for a few seconds before his eyes shifted to his companion, "why are you here, Imusu? I thought I said not to disturb me."

"You said for seven hours, and that had already passed since an hour ago," the vampire stepped forward, revealing long, sky blue hair and electric blue eyes, "I've brought you a late snack. You need to keep drinking if you want to recover."

Saryuu frowned, though he knew that it's true he needed more blood if he want to recover faster. So when he gave an approved nod, his food in the form of a teenage boy was brought in. Once the white haired vampire had his fill, Imusu pulled away the human with a light smirk on his face.

"How are you holding up, Saru?" He said as he carelessly dropped the human onto the ground, only making sure the boy fell on his side so that the leftover blood on his neck wouldn't stain the beautiful white marble floor.

"I'm about sixty percent recovered." Saryuu replied as purplish light flickered by his eyes. He looked down at his hand, then to the photo by his side, "It's time."

Imusu immediately lost his smile as he uncrossed his arms, "Are you sure?" There was a hint of worry in his voice, "Perhaps you should wait a little longer."

"I've waited long enough," Saryuu growled with narrowed eyes, "I've already wasted twelve years. I won't let them toy around with Fei's life any longer than they already have. Go and alert all teams. It's time we settle this."

"Understood." Imusu said before he grabbed the human by the back of his collar and flung the limp body over his shoulder. With a kick off the floor, the vampire vanished with a speed invisible to the human eye.

oOo

"Do you require more tea?" One of the androids asked as he stood beside the green haired boy and held out a ceramic tea pot. When Fei slowly shook his head in a negative response, the android walked away, setting the pot back to the table before returning to his post against the wall with his companions.

"Seeing as you are calm now…" Heikichi began as he stared at the boy sitting opposite of him on the leather couch, "can you tell us what happened, Fei?"

The greentte didn't respond. Instead, he just stared at his empty tea cup resting on his knees and clasped between his quivering hands. His eyes were glazed over, part of his mind still trapped inside the nightmare he just had. When Togurou saw that, he called out the teen's name in a louder tone, successfully snapping the boy out of his thought. Fei glanced up to the two adults.

Upon seeing the confusion on his face, Heikichi decided to repeat his question, "Can you tell us what happened that made you so terrified when you woke up?" He repeated.

"I-I…" Fei whispered as he unconsciously clutched onto the cup tighter. He could still feel the overwhelming agony and sadness squeezing his heart, but he couldn't figure out why, "I don't know. I j-just… it's…" his voice broke off, unable to continue any longer as tears rolled down his face all over again.

The two men stared at the boy apathetically, not shocked at all by the sight. It has been an expected reaction seeing how the greenette wore that suffering expression ever since he had woken early this morning.

"Tell us your dream, Fei." Togurou spoke in a firm tone that didn't allow the teen any other choice. The man needed to see if he could gain any useful information from the boy. After all, Fei had lived with Feida for years after his parents' murders. From the boy's reaction, there was high a possibility that the he may have remembered something from the past.

Fei shifted uncomfortably. He honestly didn't want to talk about it, but he was never one to lie, "It was just a dream." The green haired boy replied, hoping they won't ask anymore.

"And?" The chairman unfortunately pushed on.

"It was just a nightmare." The teen mumbled quietly. An uncomfortable silence drowned the room before Heikichi spoke up again, much to the green haired teen's displeasure.

"Does it have something to do with Saryuu Evan?" Fei's head snapped up, surprised by the name that was mentioned.

"Saryuu?" He whispered as that face flashed across his mind again. Being so wrapped up in that dream, he had almost forgotten about the vampire that had been haunting his thoughts. When the two men saw the pure surprise and confusion over his face, they frowned in disappointment. Due to their occupation, both are expert upon reading faces, and the greenette's genuine surprise and reaction to the name proved how whatever he had dreamt of has nothing to do with the creature of their worries.

"If it's not about Saryuu, then it's fine," Heikichi sighed, "return to your room and rest up. Lunch," he glanced to the clock to find that it was a quarter past noon, "will be brought to your room shortly."

Fei nodded mutely as he slowly rose from his seat and placed the empty cup onto the table. The Perfect Cascade removed themselves from against the wall as they led the boy out, leaving the two grown men alone in the office to discuss over what had happened. As the greenette walked, he couldn't help but kept replaying his meeting with Saryuu Evan, then to those images he saw of him.

The teen could remember dreaming many dreams of his younger self, but they had all been blurry. And in every dream of his childhood, there was always that song being sang somewhere in the back of his head.

The nightmare he just had was the first dream of his childhood that didn't. Just remembering of the sound of gunfire and the blood staining the mysterious person crushed his heart.

_"Does it have something to do with Saryuu Evan?"_ Fei thought back to Togurou's question.

Now that he thought about it, he had this dream after he learnt of Saryuu. He remembers falling asleep trying to figure out the strange feeling he gets whenever he remembers that face. And that stranger from his dream…Fei felt as though he had heard that voice from somewhere before. Not just him, but another as well. The last voice he heard from his dream that was angrily snapping out orders sounded ominously familiar, but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"We're here." The android spoke, snapping Fei out of his thought as he glanced up to see the door opening, revealing his temporary room.

"O-oh… thank you… umm…" the green haired teen stared at the leader of the android team and realized how he didn't know any of their names.

"Rei Rukh." The android answered his silent question with a stoic expression.

"Rei Rukh." Fei smiled lightly. Just as he was about to head in, he paused when he recalled something from his dream, "Do you mind if I ask you something, Rei Rukh?"

"As long as the information is not classified, I will be able to answer." Rei Rukh replied.

"Shellbit Burst," Fei remembered the two words from his dream, "do you know what that is?"

"Shellbit Burst is a Hissatsu Technique." The android replied.

"Hissatsu?" Fei frowned at the word. It sounded like something only games or anime would have, "What's that?"

"A Hissatsu Technique is a special ability all races apart from human and shape shifters are able to perform. They can materialize their aura and use them as highly destructive attacks or impenetrable defenses."

"Aura." Fei recalled the explanation Togurou had given him on auras of creatures. He did mention something about using aura as an attack… so could this be what he had meant? "Then Shellbit Burst is…?"

"Shellbit Burst is an S-rank Hissatsu technique," Fei assumed that S-rank was a considerably high level, "in our current database, it is known to be the fastest and only technique that allows defense and offense at the same time. Only one creature has been recorded to ever been able to use this move."

The teen immediately perked up with interest. Just as he was about to question who it was, the sound of alarm suddenly rang throughout the entire building and nearly burst his eardrums. The androids acted immediately, going into what Fei recognized as their Hyper Dive Mode.

"What's going on?" Fei asked and yelped when Rei Rukh grabbed his wrist. With the other androids surrounding them, the teen was dragged down the hallway at a pace so fast that he was having great difficulties keeping up.

"Wait! Rei Rukh!" He panted and tugged at his wrist, but the other had a strong grip on him. As they rushed down the hallway, Fei noticed the armoured men drawing out their guns. At the sight of the weapon, the greenette felt his blood turned cold at the remembrance of his dream.

"Where are we going?" He asked, feeling his arm hurting from the rough pulls.

"The emergency alarm has been triggered," the android to his left responded, "under orders, we are to take you to the safest place of El Dorado."

Fei winced, feeling his arm nearly ripped out when they turned around a sharp corner.

After running up the long staircase and through many doors, they finally stopped. The green haired teen collapsed onto his knees, panting heavily as he looked up to discover himself being in the room where they brought him in when he first arrived. All the old people he had met were back, sitting around the table with countless guards lined up against the wall.

"What are the situations?" Fei turned to see Heikichi and Togurou rushing. By rushing, the two men were simply walking at a faster pace than usual, their expression stern, not betraying even the slightest bit of urgency. A few soldiers accompanied them into the room before taking their post at the doorway.

"Chairman!" The white haired man with rectangular glasses gasped in panic. "The emergency alarm in the Southern Wing has been triggered!"

"What?" Heikichi's eyes narrowed at the news, "The Protocol Omega should be there patrolling."

Fei backed up a little so he could be closer to the answer and lightly whispered, "What is Protocol Omega?"

"They are one of the three teams that are specially trained to defend mankind against the outlaw creatures." The android responded in his robotic voice.

"How exactly did this happen?" Togurou asked as he stood beside Heikichi who took his seat.

"We don't know," the brown haired man responded as he looked up at the blank, holographic screen, "the surveillance cameras in that area were all shut down at nearly the exact same time."

"We have locked down the entire Southern Wing and have sent guards to investigate. We should be receiving some information very–"

_[Chairman!]_ The holographic screen appeared at the center of the group, revealing a middle age man with indigo hair wearing a mask over the bottom half of his face. _[We have located the Protocol Omega! T-they're…]_ He trailed off, seeming unable to finish his sentence and stepped to the side. When the elders around the table saw the scene behind the man, they broke out shocked gasps which echoed throughout the sealed room.

Fei stared in dismay at how trashed the place was. The walls were crumbled into bits and the wooden floor smashed with holes. There teenagers seeming to be around his age scattered around, all of them seemingly unconscious and their conditions no better than the building.

A girl with tan skin and curly blond hair was lying in a large crater. A fat, blue haired one was crushed under a fallen piece of ceiling which some of the guards were struggling to remove. There were many others, each of them looking worse than the previous.

"Where's Alpha?" Heikichi asked and the screen tilted upward, earning more horrified looks as they stared at the purple haired boy being hung to the ceiling by a single rope wrapped tightly around by his arms.

"How could this happen?" The blond man snapped. Fei shifted uncomfortably, not really liking the rambling man as he didn't made a good first impression on him. "The surveillance only blacked out for a few seconds!"

"Which means whoever had done this only needed a few seconds to wipe out the Protocol Omega." Togurou frowned, his lips pressed together in a grim line.

"I-it can't be…" the white haired elder whispered as fear struck all of their faces. When they looked around the rooms to see everyone wearing the same expressions, they knew that they were all thinking of the same thing.

_[Chairman.]_ Another holographic image appeared. However, instead of a screen, this one showed the full body of a female. She sat at a chair with three keyboards in front of her. She had short pink hair with glasses and a Bluetooth attached to her ear, _[We are receiving a transmission from the code 2101. Shall we approve?]_ The hologram of the woman asked. The lack of emotion she had in her question could rival the androids.

"Code 2101. That's Alpha's code." Togurou muttered as the other men stiffened.

"Accept." As soon as Heikichi gave the approval, the woman pressed on a few keys and a new screen appeared.

Fei's eyes rounded at the screen that was displaying the familiar white haired youth wearing a cocky smile on his lips. His sharp royal purple eyes swept through each and every person in the room before landing on him. The greenette felt his breath caught in his throat when their eyes met as a flicker of memory of the mysterious person from his nightmare overlapped with the vampire's image.

_'W-what was that?'_ Fei flinched as he quickly broke the eye contact.

"Saryuu Evan," Heikichi glared at the ex-emperor of the vampire race, "as I thought, this is your doing."

_[You speak of me as though I'm the bad one here, Oji-san.]_ Saryuu said in a mocking tone. He gave Fei another look before his attention went back to the elders, _[And here I thought I'd give you all a friendly warning.]_

"Warning?" Togurou's eyes narrowed. "What game are you playing at, Saryuu?"

_[I'm not playing any games,]_ Saryuu replied with a low chuckle, _[Unlike you, El Dorado, Feida won't use any underhanded method such as sneak attacks. I'm simply here to give you a heads up on the event that will take place.]_

"What are you talking about? What event?" One of the elders asked.

_[In three days, when the sun sets, Ragnarok will once again surface.]_

"R-Ragnarok?!" Someone from the room cried out. If the elders looked horrified when they saw the vampire's face, then there was no word to describe the expression they have on right now.

"Is this a declaration of war?" The chairman asked. Although the man seemed to be the calmest of the group, Fei noticed how his fingers that were laced together on the table tightened.

_[War?] _Saryuu smirked at the man's choice of word. _[Yes… war. I suppose that's one way you can call it.]_

"Don't joke around!" The blond man snapped, causing the green haired teen to jump in surprise at the volume of his voice, "You damn monsters should just go back to where you belong, in the graves!"

_[I look forward to when we can finally meet in person again, Oji-san_._]_ Saryuu said to Heikichi, completely dismissing the curses the blond threw at him. The screen then turned black before it vanished, leaving only the image of the female operator.

"Have you traced the signal?" The chairman asked as the woman's fingers danced across the keyboard.

_[No, sir.__] _She replied. Her eyes drifted around, her glasses reflecting the codes on the screen she was viewing, _[We've searched the entire map, but we couldn't pinpoint where the signal was coming from. We suspect that it may have been tampered with–]_

"He only used a few seconds to bring down Protocol Omega and steal Alpha's device. There's no way he could have the time to tamper with it considering our superior technology!" The blond man snapped before turning to the guards that are on standby, "He couldn't have gotten far! Find him!"

_"Find him! **FIND HIM!**" _

Fei took in a sharp breath when that voice filled with rage came back to him. He stared at the blond man in shock, finally realizing why that last voice from his dream sounded so familiar.

"Without the exact location, where do you suggest they start the search?" Togurou questioned the angry blond, but the green haired boy didn't pay any attention to the developing argument. He kept his eyes on the man, not noticing how much his body was trembling with sweat glistening from his skin.

"Fei?" The leader of the android team stepped up when he noticed his charge's strange behavior. He reached for Fei's shoulder to get his attention, only to have his hand grabbed midway. The greenette clutched tightly onto the hand. Blood drained from his face as he became unnaturally pale; as though he had seen a ghost.

oOo

"I knew that you were eager, but I hadn't expected you to move so soon, especially when you're still recovering," the grey haired teen chuckled as he leaned against the pillar, "you sure you don't need a hand, Saru?"

"This is Feida's fight, Vanfeny. I don't want either of you meddling with it. Besides, you have your own assignments." Saryuu replied. He kept his eyes on the purple void beyond the window, never once looking back to his two companions.

"You only gave us a list of small covens that sided up with _them,_" Vanfeny stated as he brushed a few strands of his hair back, "I would much rather get some main action, but then again, I suppose it's better than watching from the side line," he sighed before gazing over to the shelf that displayed a few pictures of a green haired child, "come to think of it, it has been years since I've last seen that baby you were keeping. I'm curious as to how he has grown."

"The kid's got a feminine charm," Garsha smirked, "he's definitely a submissive."

"Ironic how in the past, that infant can't be left two steps away from you without breaking into tears. Now…" Vanfeny reached up and casually tilted an expensive frame that held the picture of the precious boy with a long, ebony finger, "you two are dimensions apart, and he doesn't even know it. Such sorrowful tale."

Saryuu shot his fellow vampire a dark glare, but said nothing as he turned back to the window and at his own, bitter reflection.

oOo

"Fei Lune."

Fei slowly looked up from his bed to see Rei Rukh entering his room with a tray of food. He slowly got up, but his movements were still shaky.

"Shall I turn up the heat?" Asked one of the other androids, mistaking his shivers for being due to the cold. Not trusting his voice at the moment, Fei only responded with a weak nod. He was indeed cold, but it wasn't from the temperature. Whenever he remembered that elder's face and the event that took place in his dream, he couldn't help but feel an unpleasant chill running throughout his body.

He watched from the corner of his eyes as the boy went to the corner of his room to turn up the heat while Rei Rukh placed the food onto the table.

"Rei Rukh," Fei looked up at the android, "that blond man from the meeting room, who is he?"

"Kei Sanjiro. He is one of the elders of El Dorado who is responsible with making direct deals with the vampire race."

"What do you mean by making deals?" Fei asked.

"Each of the El Dorado elders acts as a human representative with an assigned specie. Any diplomatic matters or communication with alliances goes through them, which they record down into documents then hand to chairman Heikichi for approval. Once the approval is completed, the documents will be handed back to the representative who then return them to the specie."

"So you mean that if the vampires had any problems, they tell that man?"

"That is correct." Rei Rukh confirmed.

"Then during that time when they fought against Saryuu. Was…?" The green haired teen swallowed. He was scared if his suspicion was true, but he had to confirm it, "Was that man also there…?"

"Yes," Fei felt his heart stop at the response, "during the battle twelve years ago, Kei Sanjiro was the one who had gathered other vampire clans that were allied with El Dorado to aid them in the war against Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok?" Fei asked, remembering how Saryuu had mentioned something about Ragnarok surfacing and the paleness on the men when they heard the news, "Ragnarok was…umm..." he knew that Togurou had explained it to him yesterday, but there were too many things happening at that time so he couldn't really remember.

"Ragnarok is the royal palace of where Feida and the emperor live," The android thankfully explained, "during the middle of the battle, Ragnarok vanished, and since then, no one has seen it again."

"Wait, vanished?" Fei blinked, "But by palace it's like… a castle right? How did it vanish without anyone knowing?"

"We do not know. There was a flash of light, by the time we opened our eyes, Ragnarok was gone along with all the vampires of Feida."

"_Our _eyes?" Fei stared at the bald teen in disbelieve, then let his gaze drifted to the others, "You were all there?"

"Yes," answered a raven haired one, "we, along with the rest of El Dorado's forces, all attended in the invasion."

Fei stared at the teens that looked around the same age as he was, but then he was reminded of how these teenagers were only machines in disguise. So naturally, they don't age.

"I see…" Fei mumbled hesitantly, unable to help but feel that something was terribly wrong. That dream he had was definitely not natural. If that was indeed a memory and the person speaking was really Kei, does that mean that he was remembering the war everyone was speaking of?

Heikichi did say that he was found in Ragnarok after all…

Thinking more deeply into the matter, the green haired teen remembered how Kei had called Saryuu's kind monster. It was the same way he did in his memory… then does that mean that the mystery person in his dream is a vampire?

_"Being kept as a prisoner by vampires had you traumatized, and as the body's self-defense system, your mind most likely chose to forget."_ Fei's thoughts drifted back to his dream. Trauma from vampires? No…that couldn't be it. From what he saw, that vampire was protecting him. If anything that had given him trauma, it was the ones which he assumed was El Dorado's forces…and Kei. The vampires didn't do anything to him. That was the only thing he could be sure of.

However, if that's so, then what was the meaning to everything that was happening? If the vampire was protecting him, then why did El Dorado attack them, claiming that they harmed humans?

"Why… is Saryuu bad?" The words slipped through his lips in a hush tone. Fei didn't realize that he had spoken that question out loud until Rei Rukh actually responded.

"He broke the treaty between the vampires and humans." The android replied simply.

"The town in Alaska, right?" Fei looked up towards the robot, "But do you have any evidence to prove that Saryuu was responsible? And my parents… just because I was found with Feida doesn't mean those vampires necessarily killed them, right?"

There was no way Saryuu had killed them—he wanted to believe that. He didn't want to consider how everything these people were telling him was the truth.

"There has been significant amount of evidences gathered on the attack in Alaska. Therefore an extermination of Feida was issued." The android with dark olive green hair answered.

"What evidences?" Fei turned to the other android.

"There was a sole survivor."

"A survivor?" The teen gasped at the new pieces of information. "I thought there were none."

"There was. El Dorado had hidden it from the media to insure her safety. She was found hidden inside the oven. When they went over all the registered picture of vampires, she recognized Saryuu Evan on the day of the attack."

"But… just because of that one picture you can't–!"

"We also got reports from other vampires claiming to have seen some members of Feida killing humans in the process of feeding," Rei Rukh interrupted, "the law of vampires is that when feeding, they can only take thirty percent of the human blood and erase their memories afterward. They broke that law by overfeeding, and in result, killing them."

"That's strange, don't you think?" Fei asked after he heard the explanation, ignoring the memories erasing part, "You said that Saryuu is an emperor, so Feida is like royalty, right? Why would they do something like killing humans during feedings? If they're really royalty, getting blood shouldn't be a problem, right? Why would they risk themselves just for such purpose?"

"We do not know. No such data has been inputted." Rei Rukh replied.

"You mean you guys didn't check for the reason before attacking them?" The green haired teen asked in disbelief. How could they just launch an attack on other living beings without even checking for the reasons behind their actions? Vampire royalties committing crimes by killing human through feeding sounded absurd to Fei's ears. It's just the same as human royalties going into the market to steal food which made no sense at all.

"Feida is a large coven," the olive haired android explained, "the possibility of one of their lower ranking soldiers killing humans through feeding is extremely high."

"The amount of people dying at their hands was rising at an alarming rate. An action must be carried out immediately to stop innocents from being kill and the human media for discovering the existence of other creatures." Rei Rukh added.

"That kind of reason…" Fei shook his head, knowing that it was no use talking logic into artificial beings, "then those vampires who saw the members of Feida draining humans, who are they?"

"They are alliances of El Dorado," the bald android replied, "any further information is classified."

"Alliances? The same ones that joined the attacks?" Fei mumbled to himself, feeling everything becoming stranger and stranger. Something was definitely not right. For starter, the way the El Dorado worked was something he found himself to be disgusted at. How can these people start war and take lives so easily? From what he seen on those elders, none of them seemed to like the other creatures much. Kei even called vampire 'monsters', which was simply cruel considering how they're also living beings.

"I want to be alone… please…" Fei mumbled. The androids didn't question. They obeyed and left to stand guard outside the door. After they were gone, Fei lay back onto the bed and curled himself up in the blanket for warmth.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he tried to forget the unpleasant thoughts, but it wasn't working. The nightmare, the blond man and now this. Everything was just too much to take in. Not knowing how else to calm down without breaking into tears again, Fei began to softly sing the song that he had known for as long as he remembered, unaware of the security camera that was focused on his being.

**"For eternity. What if we just fold our wings  
and stay together, forever? I swear I'll never bore you.  
I'll wrap you up, tightly and lovingly, in my embrace;  
So just stay this way. Just don't run away anymore."**

Fingers gently caressed the green haired boy displayed on the wide screen. A cool, crisp voice sang along, the lyrics matching perfectly in sync with the movement of Fei's rosy lips.

**"So lift up your eyes and meet mine frankly. Build up the courage in your heart,"** the white haired teen rested his forehead against the glowing screen. Violet eyes fluttered close. He pressed his cheek against the warm surface, his hand never leaving the image of the pale boy.

**"I promise I'll protect you always."**

* * *

The song – the song is still the same as the song from the first chapter. The lyric is the continuation of where the lyric left off last chapter.


	3. Broken Memory

_Beta'd by Ou Matsurei_

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Saryuu asked in a tone full of authority. He stood at the end of the wide room and stared at the teams lined up before him. From right to left, there was the Zan, Giru, Garu, and his personal team, the Lagoon.

"The time until sunset is only two hours away," the leader of Feida said as he looked around the members of his coven, "I will now explain the formation of defense the enemy will most likely take." He snapped his fingers and a hologram appeared at his side, showcasing a three-dimensional building with transparent walls, revealing the all the detailed interior of the structure.

"This is a hologram of Saint Elda, created through the floor plans we have gotten through their database," the white haired vampire gestured to the perfect imitation of their enemy's base, "unlike the last war, we have the upper hands as we are on offense. With no knowledge of our exact location, the El Dorado will not be able to predict where we will strike from. Therefore, they will evenly spread out their defenses on all sides of their headquarters." Saryuu said as the hologram slowly began to rotate. Small figurines of men in red armours appeared, spread out evenly on both outside and inside of the building. "The elders of El Dorado are confident that they possess the highest technology in the world, forgetting the fact that most of those inventions were created by us. That is why we will use that to our advantage."

"Why bother when we could just tear down their defense right from the beginning?" Garo asked, "Let's just crush their entire building and show those humans who they're messing with!"

"Have you forgotten?" Meia narrowed her jungle green eyes to her fellow captain, "Those inferior humans aren't a problem as their weapons possess no threat against us. Our enemies are the vampire alliances the El Dorado will surely call to assist, just as they had done twelve years ago."

"Meia is right." Saryuu said just as Garo was about to snap at the leader of Giru. With a wave of his hand, a small green dot appeared at the center of the holographic building, "This is our objective," he gestured to the dot, "the green marker displayed here is the El Dorado elders' conference room. Once the war begins, there will be no doubt that all the elders, vampires and the humans' highest defense soldiers would gather here."

"Why is that?" Duck asked as he glanced down at Imusu, whose eyes never trailed away from the hologram.

"According to the blueprints we have gathered of Saint Elda

, that room has control over the entire structure, allowing them to watch over our progress and issue orders," the second-in-command of the Lagoon replied, "naturally, they would want to be in a situation where they are both in charge yet well protected."

"Let me guess, Fei's also going to be there?" Deck, captain of team Garu, asked.

"Yes." Saryuu answered in distaste.

At the sight of their coven leader's darkening gaze, Yuuchi, who had been lined up behind Deck, kicked his captain in the knee for his insensitive words. The ponytailed vampire bit back a yelp as he staggered from the sudden loss of balance. When he straightened himself, he looked back, about to snap at Yuuchi only to be silenced with the glares of his other teammates.

"Fei is the flag that signals the end to this war, so they would want to keep him in the safest place possible—meaning somewhere within their sight," Saryuu continued on, either completely oblivious to Garu's inner fight or that he just simply didn't care, "it is highly likely that only their vampire alliances and the androids would be the protectors."

As the white haired vampire spoke, two more groups of soldiers appeared next to the green dot. One group was like all the rest, having faceless miniature soldiers dressed in red, while the other group was in pure black from head to toe, "From the information that Giru has gathered, the coven, Naraku, has become overconfident and arrogant of their powers after their leader claimed the throne," at this point, there were many dark and hateful glares directed to the black figures, "therefore, they will definitely stay with the elders and watch over us. They won't move until we break through all of the humans' defenses."

"Then what of the other Protocol Omegas?" The blond vampire of Zan asked with her hands resting casually on her hips, "Aren't they also considered as part of El Dorado's top defenses?"

"Pfft! You serious, Stia? Top defenses?" Jipusu snickered at his companion, only to earn a hard elbow in his stomach.

"Keyword, _consider_, dumbass." Stia hissed dangerously.

"What did you just called me?" The rosette hissed back, parting his teeth to let the female vampire get a clear view of his pointed fangs.

"Enough." Every vampires in the room instantly felt the drop in temperature. It was an ability of Saryuu's that they could never figure out how he was able to do that…and one that they all learnt to be cautious from. They didn't need their heightened senses to detect the promising threat laced in that single word.

The fight between Stia and Jipusu came to an immediate stop. They both turned their undivided attentions back to their leader with a frightened and apologetic look over their faces. Their lips were pressed into a thin line, showing no more indication to chatter.

"Although it's true that the Protocols Omegas are one of their elite defenses, they are no match for us and the elders know that well." Saryuu moved on as though he had never been interrupted. He pointed to the two groups of soldiers that had appeared outside of El Dorado's meeting room, "There is a hidden passage behind the meeting room that leads directly to the outside. The Protocol Omegas would most likely be guarding their door so that they can be used to buy time to escape should we ever get too close."

"A few seconds is a reasonable time for a few members to escape." Meia said before her boyfriend smirked.

"If they can, that is." The curly gray haired vampire said as he adjusted his glasses.

A dark smirk grew over Saryuu's lips. With a sharp snap of his finger, the hologram vanished, "Now then, shall we move onto our battle plan?"

oOo

"We have guards stationed everywhere. It doesn't matter where Feida attacks. They will not be able to penetrate our defenses."

Fei sat uncomfortably in the corner of the wide room. He stared at the Perfect Cascade that were lined up before him, then to the men sitting around the table as they talk over their strategies. His mint green eyes trailed to the holographic image of a grand, fancy building which he assumed was where he currently is in from their discussion.

"You saw what happened with Protocol Omega!" The brown haired man with buck teeth argued, "It only took Saryuu alone to defeat an entire team and he only needed _seconds_."

"Our objective isn't to win through power. We only needed to lure all of them into Saint Elda," Fei perked up as he stared at Togurou who had spoken, "once they're locked inside, we can initiate the plan."

The greenette was tempted to ask what plan it was, but knew better and kept his mouth shut. He hoped for an explanation as he listened on, but the topic was shifted back to where the potential places where the vampires would start their attack from. There was soon even a heated argument of Feida attacking from North or South between two of the elders; one of them unfortunately being the unpleasant blond male whom the teen refused to lay eyes on.

As Fei was thinking over that nightmare he had three days ago, he didn't notice a group of people entering until he heard voices. When he looked up, he found himself staring at dozens of teenagers striding into the room. All of the elders had left chairs to greet them, even the blond as the argument was left forgotten.

"We are glad you're able to come." The chairman said as he reached out and shook hands with the leading teen who has unruly black hair. Fei blinked, wondering who the new people were when the black haired boy lifted his head, revealing orange eyes that shone like fire within the dim room. The greentte jumped at the sight. His eyes were wide in dread as he looked into those inhumane eyes.

_What is this?_ Fei wondered he watched the boy of his age talking casually to Heikichi. He could feel his heart pounding abnormally fast. Goosebumps crawled over his skin as he shivered from the sudden chill he was getting. He didn't know who that person was, but he was getting a bad vibe from him that was much worse than with Kei. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a small voice telling him to run away—that he would be in danger if he stays.

"Oh?" Fei's breath stopped when bright, glowing irises suddenly shifted to his direction. "And who is that?"

Heikichi followed the black haired teen's gaze and found his charge who looked extremely nervous under their gazes. "Fei, come here." The head of the El Dorado made a quick gesture for the boy to come, but Fei didn't move. Instead, he slowly pulled himself out of his chair and tried to move to the opposite direction. Unfortunately, his legs wouldn't listen and he ended up tumbling down instead, earning snickers from the other teenagers.

"What's with that?" One of the girls laughed out at the greenette's clumsiness.

"Excuse his actions. That child is Fei Lune." Heikichi introduced. "He had a bad experience with Vampires. Perhaps that is why he is behaving in such a way."

_Vampires, _that word rang loudly in Fei's ears. These people are vampires?

"Well, now, I suppose that explains it." The raven hummed. "And? What's a _kid_ like him doing here?" Fei didn't know if it was his imagination or not, but the vampire sounded rather hostile when he was addressing him.

"That boy is Saryuu's objective." Togurou explained.

"Oh?" The vampire trailed his eyes over Fei. "Do you have any idea as to why he would be after this boy?"

"I'm sure you've heard from the previous battle, emperor." Kei cut in. "After winning the war, El Dorado discovered a human child and has taken him into our custody."

"Ah! That child!" The one Kei had just called _emperor_ laughed. "So that's the human who survived? This is certainly a pleasure."

Fei's eyes widened in panic when he noticed the vampire beginning to approach him. He scrambled back as his breath began to quicken. "N-no…" he inhaled sharply as he looked around, his eyes begging for someone to help him, but no one did. They just watched, unaware of his distress and the pleading look in his eyes.

"No…no…no…" Heikichi and Togurou exchanged looks when Fei's voice grew louder and louder for them to hear. The time between each intake of his breath was growing dangerously short. And then…the green haired boy suddenly screamed. His voice was an agonizing one as tears suddenly poured from his eyes. The androids were quick to arrive at the teen's side, grabbing onto him and shielding those green eyes from the vampire's threatening form.

"My apologies." The chairman of El Dorado said as he quickly intercepted the black haired vampire's path. "He is very unstable at the moment. It would be best if you keep a distance."

"Watch your tone, human." The girl who was part of the vampire alliance sneered. "You're talking to the emperor of the entire vampire race here. You should show your respect."

Heikichi frowned at the girl's attitude, as did many of the other elders. However, he didn't respond to that. The man simply glanced over his shoulder to see that the androids had finally stopped the greenette's cries.

"Rikka, stand down." The said ruler of vampire snapped as his flaming orange eyes locked gaze with the chairman. "I understand the situation, no worries. I believe we have more important matters to attend?"

Heikichi nodded as he, along with the rest of the elders, showed the coven of vampires to the hologram. As they talked, Fei slowly opened his eyes that were hidden behind his bangs. He tried his best to calm his breath, but it wasn't working. His heartbeats just wouldn't slow down and his blue scarf wrapped was being soaked by the endless amount of sweats rolling down his neck.

oOo

Saryuu Evan stared at the large projector that was displaying the setting sun over the land of Japan. All of the vampires stood stiffly in their lines. All of eyes watched as the crimson ray of light slowly faded into the horizon.

The leader of Feida drew his black and crimson stripped gun. He held it high over his head as the last bit of sunlight vanished.

"Let the war…" he pulled the trigger as a beam of light shot into the purplish sky above them, "begin."

oOo

Fei shifted weakly as the sound of the alarm rang loudly against his ears. Light returned into his dulled eyes as he slowly looked up to see the tenseness upon the elder's faces. The vampires stood to the side, being the only ones that seemed not to be bothered.

"What is going on? Are we under attack already?" The bucktoothed man shouted as their attentions were all on the external image of Saint Elda, but none saw anything out of the ordinary.

That is, until the screen of the same operator Fei had previously met appeared beside it. _[Sir!]_ She shouted. _[We have detected an unknown object hovering in the sky above Saint Elda!]_

"That's impossible!" Kei yelled. "We have the air crafts on the lookout! What are they doing?"

_[We only just caught signal of it just now.]_ The operator gasped as she hurriedly glanced at the screens around her. _[Jet number 006 is heading towards the location. We should be receiving footage at approximately…]_ the woman was cut off as her head snapped upward, seeming to be looking at something else before she turned back to the screen with a look of horror over her face.

_[We have received the footage! It's Ragnarok!]_

"WHAT!" Screams echoed around as Heikichi slammed his hands against the table.

"Transmit the video!" He demanded as the operator quickly did as told. A second later, the screen was displaying a recording of a large hole just above the thick layer of crimson cloud painted by the twilight sky. The camera then shifted its angle, moving beneath the giant hole to reveal a large, purplish structure that was slowly descending from seemingly the middle of nowhere.

Fei just watched in silent, unable to have a proper reaction to the normal sight as he still hasn't fully recovered from the previous shock he had gone into.

"A wormhole." The emperor spoke with amazement shining in his eyes. "And one at that scale…!"

"T-that's impossible." Kei spluttered, having great trouble believing what he was seeing. "There are no records of ever having a wormhole that big! This just isn't possible!"

"We're staring at what's claimed to be the impossible right now." Togurou said calmly, his eyes never leaving the screen. "To think that's where Saryuu has been hiding all these years. It's no wonder we can never locate them."

"He specifically chose to move Ragnarok right above Saint Elda because he knew that would be the last place we would think to search." Heikichi tightened his grip over his own fist as he watched Ragnarok slowly descend.

The raven haired vampire laughed out at the chairman's word. "So the most dangerous place is also the most safest place, huh?" He smirked in a rather maniacal way. "Saryuu Evan… I wouldn't have expected anything less."

"They're clearly underestimating us!" An elder shouted in outrage.

"All forces, be on standby!" Togurou said into his Bluetooth as they watched Ragnarok sink into the clouds. The screen then switched to another footage being recorded from another plane. This time, they were seeing the underside of the cloud. They waited anxiously. After long, agonizing seconds passed by, the form of the clouds began to change.

"Ready…" they continued to wait as the clouds dipped downward, turning into a bowl shape. The white mist began to pull back, like cotton being stretched to their limit, and tore apart as the underside of Ragnarok was completely revealed.

"ATTACK!"

At the command, multiple jets flew forward and began launching merciless attacks. Fei covered his ears in fright as explosions blasted against the building. Even though he knew he was safe here, the greenette couldn't push away the fear he was feeling as he watched the building get blasted into bits—or so at least, that was what he had thought had happened. When the smoke was blown away by the strong air current, the teen was surprised to see the metal walls were shown to be without even the smallest scratch.

"Don't stop. Keep firing!" Togurou commanded as the jets kept launching out rapid assaults. The blasting sound burst through the greenette's eardrums repeatedly. The planes kept circling around in the sky, never once stopping fire even when the smoke created from all the attacks had engulfed the entire building.

"They aren't… fighting back?" The white haired elder gawked, puzzled by the enemies' lack of response. However, he spoke too soon. At that second, something small things came flying out from the thick layer of tainted cloud. The second it came into contact with one of the jets, the machine blew up in flames. Before any of the humans could react, more came through the smoke that was hindering their view, crushing down one plane after the other.

It wasn't long until Fei realized that those small things weren't missiles or any type of destructive weapons. They were people—or rather, the vampires of Feida. He had seen them within one of the pictures the El Dorado had shown him, wearing black and red cotton vests. They leaped from one plane onto another after tearing it down from the sky. No matter how hard the aircrafts tried to hit them, they simply evaded with unnatural grace before landing on a different plane.

It was a completely one-sided battle.

"Judging from their uniform, they are Zan, the Combat Division of Feida." One of the vampires in the room snorted in distaste. "They're a barbaric group with no brains and all brawls."

Drawn into the battle, everyone was taken by surprise when a small boy with extremely wild crimson hair dropped down in front of the camera. Some of the elders fell out of their chairs while others gasped out in surprise. Only Togurou, Hekichi and the vampires remained calm.

The boy smirked, giving a small wave towards the screen before he flipped backward and out of their sights. The camera hurried after him, only to see the petite vampire along with his other comrades falling through the air and straight towards Saint Elda.

"They're going to break in from above!" Someone shouted, but as for who, Fei didn't know nor did he care. His eyes were glued to the screen, refusing to look away.

"I have already called some of the forces to the roofs." Togurou informed the panicking group of elderly men. Many sighed in relieve when they saw their soldiers heading upwards through the hologram of Saint Elda, but there were still some remained at ground level.

"What are they doing?" Kei asked when he saw the markers that represented the soldiers on the ground floor stood not moving. "We're under attack! Why aren't they moving?"

"We need some to defend the ground floor to be safe." Togurou replied.

"Safe from what? They're attacking us from above!"

"I have to agree with Kei." Another elder said urgently. "There's no point in having soldiers guarding the doorways anymore if they're–"

_[Let's bring it down!] _A voice shouted from the screen, bringing everyone's attention back to see a close up image of the vampires as they all cheered with bored smiles over their faces.

A rather large vampire with tan skin and long white hair which he wore around his neck like a scarf threw a devilish smirk towards the camera. When a black hole suddenly appeared before him, the elders all held their breaths.

_[Gungnir!] _Fei watched as the tanned vampire fell through the hole which immediately closed up, swallowing him inside, then reopening only to shoot out a beam of light. When the attack came into contact with the top of the building, the entire room shook as another explosion blasted through the screen. Before the smoke would get a chance to clear out, the vampires fell in, causing yellow figurines to appear on the hologram which Fei assumed were those vampires. The teen watched in awe as they moved at an alarming speed and began to engage in battle against the soldiers sent up there.

"Bring up the security cameras." Heikichi commanded as multiple screens appeared, showing several of the vampires as they evaded the bullets and brought down the soldiers with ease.

"Useless fools!" Kei shouted as the bulky vampire from before slammed one of the guards's head into the wall, shattering the hard helmet and effectively knocking out the human's consciousness. "What did we pay them all for?! They can't do shit!" The blond turned to the vampire emperor. "What are you doing? Send your people to stop them!"

"There shouldn't be any need for us to deal with those grunts." The female, Rikka, if Fei remembered correctly, replied with a deep scowl. Her electric blue eyes were glaring daggers at Kei for his rudeness. "Of all the divisions in Feida, the Zan are the weakest. Are you saying that the highest human defense can't even deal with some grunts and already need our assistance?"

"You–!"

"Kei, sit down." The blond man turned to the chairman. He was about to argue, but when he caught the brown haired man's glare, he grumbled some curses and did as he was told.

"Be patient. Victory **will** be ours." Hekichi said with such confidence that Fei wondered exactly what he was thinking. He may not know anything about these battles, but even he could tell that they're at a disadvantage. Ever since the battle had begun, it didn't seem like they have ever once landed a hit on their enemies.

As the elders helplessly watched their people get taken down one after another, floor suddenly shook again.

_[Chairman, we have been completely surrounded!]_ The operator's voice suddenly cut through the speaker.

"What?" Heikichi whispered as three more screens appeared. Each of the new screens showed a small group of vampires scattered over the lawn in three different locations. In the last screen, he was there. His royal purple eyes seemed to glow as he smiled fearlessly towards the camera, causing Fei's breath to hitch.

"Saryuu!" The vampire emperor grinned at the close up of Saryuu's face.

The coach of the Perfect Cascade's eyes narrowed. He glanced at the roof where the vampires were fighting, then to the screens where the majority of Feida had gathered at. "As I thought; Ragnarok and Zan were just a diversion. They're invading us from below."

"Take them down." Heikichi spoke lowly, glaring at the screen as Togurou repeated the order. Fei sat up in alarm when he saw men ran up with their guns pointed towards the white haired vampire. The sound of their heavy footsteps and the clicking sounds of guns were exactly like the ones from his dream. It was just like that time…with that person…

**"NO!"** Fei yelled without thinking as the soldiers pulled the triggers. The ear piercing crack of bullets resounded into his mind as the greenette watched the miniature missiles shot towards Saryuu in seemingly slow motion. Just as they were about to come in contact, Saryuu waved his arms as seven emerald coloured hexagons shields appeared before him and protected the vampire from the deadly attacks.

Fei watched in awe as a glowing ball of compressed energy formed under the white haired vampire's feet. With a hard kick, Saryuu shot the golden energy into the middle green plate which soon began to glow, shortly followed by the other six.

"Retreat!" Togurou shouted, but he was too late.

_[Shellbit Burst!]_ Saryuu's voice came through the speaker clearly as he thrust out his hand.

Fei gapped ashe watched seven beams of light shot out of the green shields and obliterated the entire force in a blink of an eye.

"Shellbit… burst…" Fei mumbled before he gasped as a sudden jot of pain shot through his head. He shut his eyes and buried his head into his hands as the image of the mysterious person from his dream flickered into his mind.

_"Listen to me closely, Fei." That soft, gentle voice whispered into his ears as though that person was standing beside him at this very moment. Fei's eyes snapped open as purple eyes flashed by his blurred memory._

_"No matter what happens, stay in here."_

White hair. Fei remembered now. That person...he had white hair. He could remember the colour of blood contaminating the snow white locks as Saryuu's face slowly replaced the mysterious silhouette from his memory.

_"Stay in here and don't make a sound."_

"Saru…"

_"I will come back for you. I promise."_

"Saru… Saru!" Fei's eyes snapped open as stared at the white haired vampire standing within the screen. His eyebrows knitted together with tears brimming in those large, soft green eyes, "Saru!"

"Fei?" Heikichi turned, startled by the teen who had unexpectedly screamed out, only to find the boy darting for the door.

"Fei, stop!" Togurou called, and in an instant, Fei found the Perfect Cascade in front of him, sealing off his path.

The greenette knew he wouldn't be able to pass, but he didn't stop. He couldn't. The only thing in his mind was that he has to go to where Saryuu was. He **needs** to see him, to confirm the truths.

"Secure him!" Togurou ordered as Rei Rukh crouched down defensively.

"Roger." The android said before he made a movement to grab the human.

Just as the android's arms encased over the greenette, Fei's head snapped up. His mint coloured eyes were dulled, glazed over in a trancelike state that met the equally emotionless eyes of the machine.

And then…he jumped.

Fei flew into the air, out of Rei Rukh's grasp and flipping over the humanoid's head. The humans in the room stared in astonishment. The boy had just jumped over a height that was twice of his own, something no human should be capable of.

As the other androids moved in to grab him, Fei did it again. He leaped over each of them, easily slipping pass them in a matter of second. The instant his feet touched the ground; he kicked off with a surreal burst of speed. He was literally running in nothing but a blur of green to the human's untrained eyes. Just when he was about to reach the door, Fei cried out when a cold hand caught him by the throat. Before he knew it, he was slammed into the ground, his head hitting the cement tiles so hard that the floor cracked from the force. The greenette's lips flew open to cry out from the harsh impact, but the hand chose that moment to squeeze down, not allowing the boy's voice to come through.

"Yuugure!" A voice shouted, but it sounded muffled in Fei's ear as the boy blindly scratched at the hand. Warm tears slid down his cheek when the grip on his neck tightened, causing him to give out another soundless scream as his vision blurred.

"Yuugure! Stop this instant!" The voice echoed louder. This time, Fei was able to faintly make it out to be Heikichi's.

"Are you blind?" The black haired vampire shot a disgusted look at the greenette trapped in his hold. "This _thing_ isn't human."

And to prove his point, he squeezed the soft throat in his hand even tighter. Fei's body quivered and his lungs burned from the lack of air. The teen felt as though his entire body has been set aflame with distortions of colors clouding his vision.

It hurts. Everything hurts so badly that Fei couldn't even find himself the ability to think straight. Eventually, his lost the ability to resist. His hands slowly slid off the vampire's arm and fell limply to his side. Tears poured from his eyes as flashes of image of some sort began to flicker through his darkening sight.

"We can tell from what we had seen just now." El Dorado's chairman pointed out stoically. He noticed the critical condition the son of his deceased friend was in, but refused to show it on his face. "I must remind you that you are currently at _our _headquarters. Regardless of what, Fei Lune is under our charge and I would suggest you let him go this instant."

"Are you giving orders to me?" Yuugure growled.

_Saru…?_ Fei murmured gently within his mind as the flickering image gradually became still. He could see a hallway…a very long one, with the familiar vampire standing far away, bathed within blood just like his previous dream.

_"Fei!" _This time, Fei didn't need to waver to know who that voice belonged to.

"Perfect Cascade, stop him!" Togurou commanded.

"Yes sir." The androids all spoke in union. "Battle mode, on."

Fei was only faintly aware of the hand lifting his body up before his back came into an agonizing contact with the hard wall. His eyes flew open as he screamed out in a hoarse and broken voice. The cement that made up the wall caved in, creating a large crater around him. His body stayed against the wall for a few second before gravity kicked in and he hit the cold floor. Some crumbles of the wall fell over him, but Fei couldn't feel anything anymore, even the warmth that was sliding over his face from the heavy injury on his forehead.

The light reflected in the teen's eyes dimmed, no longer able to see the reality as he was slowly being pulled into the vision playing inside his head.

_"Stop!" _A voice shouted, followed by a shriek of what sounded to be a child's. The greenette would have shivered if he was able to. There was something about that cry that made his entire body felt unnaturally cold.

_"Oops."_ Yuugure's voice sang in a sickly sweet tone, but it didn't belong to the Yuugure who was standing across the room from Rei Rukh. The voice had spoken inside the greenette's mind.

It was a voice of the past—a part of his memory.

With the same child's cries echoing in the background, Fei saw two hands coming into his vision. There was a large hand, holding a very small and chubby one. Both were seemed extremely close compared to the distant where Saryuu stood. And what's more…the small, chubby hand that was trapped within the larger one had an index finger bent back in a sickening way with large bruises covering over the soft skin.

_"I hadn't meant to do that. Children's bones are just so fragile, don't you agree, Saryuu?"_

"For all we know, that boy might be a spy Feida sent!" Yuugure's angry snarl had temporarily jerked Fei out of his mind and to the voices that were being spoken in the present.

"Fei is not a vampire. We can assure you of that." Togurou responded neutrally. "While it is shocking to see him performing supernatural abilities, Fei is certainly human. It is clear that Feida had done something to him during his capture…"

Finally, unable to maintain his consciousness anymore, Fei's eyelids slid down as he fully entered the small piece of forgotten memory that had returned to him. A small, but the most painful piece…one that he never wanted to remember.

_"S-Saru!" The small, green haired child sniffed. Tears were flooding down his rosy cheeks that were puffed out from baby fat. The child squirmed uncomfortably in the tight grip he was trapped in._

_"It hurts!" The small boy wailed. "It h-hurts, Saru!"_

_"F-Fei…" Saryuu's voice was quivering. He looked completely torn, unable to do anything but watch helplessly as the child kept crying out to him._

_"Saru!" The child cried harder as he stretched out a tiny hand in attempt to reach the vampire in the distance._

_"Shut up!" The boy's captor snarled. Orange eyes burned in anger as they glared down at the greenette. "Always _Saru, Saru,_ you're annoying!" The large hand swung down, striking the child over his other cheek as Saryuu's angry snarl shook the entire hallway._

_"Yuugure!" The emperor roared. He took a step forward, only to spat out a mouthful of blood as he staggered in his footing. More sweats poured down his face to show his exhaustion, but his glare remained firm on its target, never once faltering._

_"I thought it was weird how this weak brat was able to withstand the miasma." The black haired vampire looked down at the crying boy and sneered. "So you gave this filthy trash all your aura to protect him, even if it means leaving yourself completely vulnerable."_

_Saryuu glared up into those orange eyes, but that only caused the other to smirk before a dark frown overtook the teen's face._

_"Look at how low you've fallen, Saryuu." Yuugure pulled up the injured hand, causing the child to holler in pain as he casually examined the finger he had just bent back. "All because of this worthless thing."_

_Saryuu's eyes widened when he realized what the other vampire was planning to do. He ran up despite how worn his body was, moving only by sheer willpower. He reached out towards the young boy, his mouth parted to call out his name when the sound of gunfire reached all of their ears._

_The green haired child stopped crying. Pearly tears continued to flow down his large, unblinking eyes, but there was no sound that escaped his throat. The small boy stared, absolutely scared, at the hole that had appeared right in the center of Saryuu's left leg. Blood spew out from the fresh bullet wound seconds later and staining over the white stone tiles._

_As the white haired vampire stumbled forward, his eyes were locked at the child with the same, horrified look the child had used to look at him._

_"S-Sa–" That was all the young, terrified Fei could muster out before his tiny hand was twisted all the way back._

**_"UUAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

oOo

"There they are!" The guards shouted as they burst through the stairs. They aimed their guns toward the vampires dressed in crimson down vests with white t-shirt and long black sleeve underneath.

"Who do you think you're pointing your guns at?" The white haired vampire with golden eyes snarled. "Inferior humans like you should know your place. Decoy Release!" He snapped his fingers as replicas of him appeared at his side.

"H-he multiplied!" One of the soldiers gasped in shock. From his reaction, he was obviously an amateur who was new to battling against other species.

"I can see that, you moron!" The leader of the human team snapped. "Just fire!"

The men pulled the triggers as bullets pierced through some of the doppelgangers. However, instead of blood being spilled, the copies of the vampires that were hit simply scattered away into codes of numbers.

"Wrong ones." A ghastly voice echoed before a blur of white whizzed through the formations of the guards. By the time Yuuchi had reappeared behind the group, the human soldiers were standing as they were, only with their consciousness stolen. Their eyes were rolled into their skull and their faces blank from the lack of emotion. One by one, they fell over the floor like puppets that had their strings cut.

"Let's hurry!" Deck shouted as the rest of the vampires ran past the fallen humans and dashed up the stairs.

"The design of these stairs is troublesome." Yokka said as they quickly arrived at the next floor. "Each stairs leading to the next level are built at opposite sides of each floor. They must have built it this way with the possibility of a battle happening in mind."

"Does this look like a good time to be complimenting the enemies?" The petite girl with blond hair tied at each side of her head snapped. When they busted through the doors, the banging sound of gun immediately rang from down the hallway.

"Chet!"

"I'm already on it!" The vampire with long blond and pale purple hair shouted over the noise. He quickly threw himself in front of the group and clapped his blue gloved hands twice. "Shikigami Line." He called as black and white paper manikins materialized from thin air. He thrust out his right hand as the paper manikins shot forward, creating a barrier that protected the vampires from the attack.

As the humans kept firing trying to break through the obstacle, Rokko ran forward. She stepped over the paper manikins, using them as stepping stones to leap over the paper barrier of her comrade.

"Melody Wave!" She spread her arms to send out a wave of visible music scores. The musical notes wrapped around the human and began to conjure a soothing melody. Within seconds, the soldiers were sprawled over the ground, snoring heavily as they entered their dream world.

oOo

"Stop!" The soldiers shouted as they ran after the group of vampires dressed in knight styled uniforms.

"They don't give up, do they?" Giris said as he glanced back at the humans at their tails.

"Shall we, Giris?" Meia chuckled as she turned to her boyfriend.

"After you, Meia." The gray haired vampire replied, flashing his girlfriend a loving smile. The instant they darted around the corner, the pair skipped to a quick stop and pressed their backs against one another.

"Dead Future!" They called out in perfect sync.

"Ha!" Meia thrust out her hands that were highlighted by a purplish light. A giant circle of pinkish petals appeared just as the humans finally caught up and emerged from around the corner. They watched in fear as Giris leaped up and kicked the concentrated aura gathered at the center. The blue beam of light shot out, slamming into the group and the power blasting the men into the wall.

"Oh my, I think we've over did it a little." Meia giggled as she took in the damage they had just caused.

"Nonsense." Giris took the fandango pink haired vampire's hands into his. "There is no such thing as overdoing. It's only natural for these humans to fall upon witnessing your beauty and power."

"Oh~ Giris, you too… you are wonderful as always with your lovely eyes and that wonderful kick you performed." Meia sighed dreamily with a faint blush dusting over his cheek. As the lovers exchanged romantic words, one of the soldiers on the ground twitched. He slowly looked up, shooting the vampires with a hateful glare as he weakly reached for a gun lying beside him. The instant he was able to grasp it, he brought the weapon up and pointed it towards the captain of the Giru.

"Go to hell… y-you demons!" He coughed and pulled the trigger.

Meia and Giris turned, but neither of them seemed worried. In fact, they stood with a smile, pressing against each other with their fingers intertwined. They had no plans on moving even as they watched the bullet flew towards them.

"Heaven's Time." A voice called, followed by a snap of a finger. Time seemed to have stopped as the bullets froze in mid-air, only an inch away from piercing through Meia's skull. A hand entered the view, grabbing the bullet away before time resumed once more.

The soldier stared with confusion in his eyes when his bullet had seemingly vanished. His eyes roamed around in panic, his mind unable to comprehend where the bullet had gone when…

"Looking for this?" A female's voice called. A bullet was dropped from above and landed before the soldier's eyes. The man looked up, gaping in horror when he saw a vampire with short, light green hair and purple coloured eyes towering over him.

The vampire smiled before she raised her hand and brought it down hard, hitting the soldier directly at the pressure point in the back of his neck.

oOo

"Southern Crosscut!" Om shouted as he dug his heels into the ground. His body slid across the smooth floor, leaving a smoke of trail in his wake. The instant he came to a stop, a glowing cross appeared under the enemies' feet. Before any of the soldiers could get the chance to escape, fire burst out from the ground and engulfed them within a sea of hot flame.

Imusu watched as his other teammates finish off the last patches of guards before glancing up at the caved in part on the ceiling. He picked up one of the human's gun and threw it hard against the cracked cement. The outer layer of the ceiling crumbled down, unable to hold any longer and revealing the undamaged metallic material inside.

"I thought only Ragnarok has these kind of material to prevent hissatsu techniques from breaking through." Sheep said as she stared at what her vice-captain had found. "How is it that El Dorado has it?"

"It was probably during that battle twelve years ago." Saryuu explained as he stepped over the bodies of the fallen soldiers. "While they were invading Ragnarok, they must have also sent in a research team at the same time to gather as much information as they could. Ragnarok is known as a castle with impenetrable defenses. It's no surprise that they would use that chance to steal our secrets."

"How disgusting." Hamusu spat with deadly demon lacing his voice. "Those geezers have no shame."

"And they kept speaking of maintaining orders and keeping all races equivalent…what a bunch of hypocrites." Nike added.

"Saryuu, all the enemies on this floor has been cleared." Imusu said to his leader. "Shall we proceed to the next level?"

"Yes." Saryuu said and flashed a smirk towards the direction of the surveillance camera. "Let's go."

oOo

"Saryuu's teams in the Northern wing are preparing to break into the twentieth floor."

Fei slowly opened his eyes.

"His other teams, the Giru, is in the eastern wing on the fifteenth and the Garu in the west have just reached the eighteenth."

The green haired teen cringed when he tried to move. His entire body was trying out when his muscles tensed and his head was tearing apart by a painful headache.

"The Zan are descending to the seventy-sixth floor."

He slowly opened his eyes to where the voices were coming from. He could only barely make out the blurred images of the elders back at their tables and staring at the many screens projected at the center of the table.

"At the rate they're traveling, they will reach us within an hour and a half's time!" The elders panicked; something they have proved to love to do. "When are we going to initiate the plan?"

"Be patient." Heikichi said as he kept each of the screens under his careful watch. "Now isn't the time. Not yet."

"How pathetic. If I send my team down there, Feida will be crush within a matter of seconds." Yuugure mocked before his orange eyes shifted at the movement within the shadow. "Oh look, sleeping beauty is finally awake."

Fei flinched upon hearing the vampire emperor's voice. He shakily tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness brought him back to the thin sheet he was laying on. He instinctively lifted his hand and let out a wince when his fingers pressed against the dried blood covering the wound on his forehead.

"It's best that you not touch that." Fei looked up to find Togurou walking towards him. "Fei, has anything strange happened to you before?"

The teen stared at the older man strangely. When he parted his lips to question what he was talking about, all that came out was a choked cry. The greenette was forced into a series of coughs and the extreme movements were making it difficult for him to breathe in any air.

Togurou frowned disapprovingly at the sight of the thick, dark bruise that was wrapped around the boy's neck. He shot Yuugure a dark glare but the vampire shrugged it off with a smirk.

"I don't know why you're bothering." The female vampire behind the raven spoke up. She huffed out her irritation at the greenette's direction. "That boy is clearly not human. We should just kill him."

Fei's irises shrunk when he heard what she had said. Her words acted as a wakeup call, causing the events that had occurred before he blacked out rushed back to him. His body trembled as his eyes was fast to meet with Yuugure's. The two were instantly locked in an intense staring contest.

"Saru…" that name was whispered out so faintly that no one had heard. Fei felt his muscles tensed even more as his hands rolled tightly into a fist. He remembered now. The current ruler of vampires, Yuugure…he was there.

He was there, on the day when Saryuu had left him all alone.

The trembling in Fei's body worsened the longer he looked into those menacing eyes. The anger he had previously felt was quickly forced down, overwhelmed by the teen's fear. Sharp pain stabbed against his fingers, causing the greenette to flinch back and cradled his hand as he relived the awful nightmare like it was only yesterday.

"You will not." Heikichi said sternly when he saw how unstable Fei was becoming again. This caused Yuugure to break off their eye contacts, thus freeing the green haired teen from the invisible bind. Fei let out a shaky breath as he sagged onto the ground. He curled up and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to preserve as much heat as he could to stop the quiver wrecking throughout his body.

He felt utterly pathetic and useless, just like that time when Saryuu had gotten shot because of him.

Yuugure, the one who had hurt Saryuu, was standing right there before him, but he couldn't do anything about it. Fei looked towards the elders, but he knew he couldn't trust any of them. Not after when he had remembered. There was no one on his side, not even Rei Rukh despite how much he had spoken to the android in the past days.

He was all alone.

Fei curled up even more as he slowly glanced towards the screens, desperately trying to find the image of Saryuu for comfort, but couldn't. His eyesight was failing him and his vision was blurring every now and then. However, as he searched, he found himself drawn towards the vampires of Feida that was only a stranger just before he fainted. But now…looking at them again, the greenette was slowly finding them to be familiar.

He didn't know those faces, but they sparked a small bit of warmth deep inside his hollow chest. It was then that Fei discovered how he knew all those vampires. Even if none of them had never appeared in his dreams; his heart was beginning to recognize them.

"F-Feida…" he tested the foreign name that felt strangely right on his tongue.

"As I have told you, Fei Lune is a human." Heikichi continued to stand over Fei defensively. He stared at Yuugure firmly, who in return glared murderously at him. The other humans and vampires just watched between the two from the sideline, completely ignorant to the green haired boy who was weakly climbing onto his feet.

"Human?" The emperor sneered. "Get it into your thick skull already. That _thing,_" Fei recoiled at the coldness in that word, "is far from human!"

"Fei is human." The chairman said surely. "Humans proved to be capable of performing supernatural abilities after injecting a small amount of other creatures' aura. The Protocol Omegas are an example of those experiments. The Perfect Cascade are artificial bodies fused together with the aura we have contained from vampires themselves. It is highly likely that Fei is subjected to similar experiments by Feida, thus the reason why they are after him and the ability he has gained."

"You're–" whatever Yuugure has to say, he wasn't able to continue, for he was cut off by the focus of their arguments.

"Let me go!" Fei choked out despite how worn out his throat was. The group turned to see the greenette desperately trying to get free from the android's firm grip.

"See?" The vampire jabbed his finger towards the teen's direction. "He's denying you right this moment. Isn't it odd considering the battle is still ongoing yet he wants to leave despite the danger he'll be in?"

Heikichi stared at Fei who didn't give up on breaking free despite how pointless it was. "Rei Rukh, please–" he broke into a series of pained coughs, "let me go…" Fei couldn't hold it in any longer as a trail of tears slid down his face. He wanted to see Saryuu. He wanted to see everyone again, even if he didn't remember…

"Please…" The teen desperately begged. "I want to go home. I…I just want go back…!" _To where everyone is_, he added quietly inside his mind.

"Request denied." Fei felt himself close to tears when he heard the cold, mechanical response. His head dropped down and his struggling ceased. Then finally, he allowed his body to sag within the tight hold of the android, knowing full well that he would never be able to escape.

Both Heikichi and Togurou frowned, wondering if Fei was behaving such way due to the shock he had with Yuugure. The vampire did attack and nearly suffocated him after all, but both men had an uncomfortable feeling that it wasn't the main reason…

_[Chairman,]_ the operator's voice broke through and turned everyone's attentions back to the forgotten screen where the battle was taking place. _[Saryuu Evan has broken into the thirtieth floor.]_

Heikichi immediately returned to his seat much like the others. As much as he worried about Asurei's son's behaviour, the war with Feida is their first priority. Togurou hurried back to his spot as well, but not after ordering the androids to put the greenette back into his chair and making sure he stays there.

"It's time."

"Yes." Heikichi glared as the screen before him changed, revealing an image where Saryuu was smirking cockily at them from. "Initiate the lockdown!"

Fei stared as sections of walls came down from the ceiling, sealing off each of the doorway, windows and around every corner. The hallway was broken down into sections by the thick wall that had fell from seemingly out of nowhere. The vampires that had been running smoothly soon found themselves scattered apart; each of them trapped into different sections of the hall. Fei felt great unease when he found Saryuu within the same state. He was isolated from his team, trapped inside a narrow space with nowhere to go.

"What are they doing?" He asked quietly. He didn't like the smiles each elders had one. "Rei Rukh…?" He addressed the android behind him without daring to remove his eyes away from the screen.

"They are initiating the plan to wipe out Feida." That was all Rei Rukh said before Heikichi leaned back into the chair and waved his hand.

"Release the poison gas." Green eyes flew wide in horror as they stared at the chairman of El Dorado.

_[Roger–]_

"NO!" The greenette yelled as loud as he could with his broken voice. It wasn't loud, but enough to interrupt the woman's response and gain the elders' attentions. "Please stop! Don't do this!" He tried to get up, but the android kept a firm grip over him to keep him in his seat.

Heikichi turned to Fei. The man's eyes were narrowed, clearly displeased about his charge's behaviour.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" One of the other elders snarled. "We're in the middle of a war, children should stay out!"

_[Sir?]_ The operator's voice echoed into the room in confusion.

"Don't!" Fei pleaded as tears streamed down his eyes. "I'm begging y-you!" He choked out a strangled voice when he felt sharp pain stabbing at him from inside his throat. "D-don't…don't do this! P-please!"

"Do it." Heikichi said coldly, completely pushing away his words as the greenette began to fight even harder.

"Stop! Please stop! STOP!" Fei was literally screaming out blood by now. The delicate flesh inside his throat had torn apart from the strong vibration of the volume of voice he had used. He coughed out small, droplets of blood before looking up to the screens to see dark purplish fume being emitted from the pipes and engulfing all of the Feida vampires.

**"SARU!"**

* * *

None of the hissatsu techniques that have been used in this story are made up. Each character has been researched through Inazuma wiki. Therefore, the hissatsu techniques used here are all original moves that the characters are able to use.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update. I really hope that everyone has enjoyed this particularly long chapter!

Lately I got interested in fan art so I tried drawing one for this story and used it as this story's image. I kinda screwed up on Saryuu's eyes…but I hope you guys like it! I will try my best to update faster for the next chapter, I hope to see everyone then!


	4. Broken Words

_Beta'd by Ou Matsurei_

* * *

Fei's eyes were blank with rivers of tears rolling down his face that never once cease to stop. He stared at the purple fume that covered the screen and felt his inside grower colder and colder as the silence dragged on. The grip that had been holding onto him loosened. Without any strength of his own, he collapsed onto his knees.

"Isn't that the same poison you used in the last battle?" Yuugure asked as his orange eyes met with Heikichi's. "As I recalled, it didn't seem to work very well last time."

"That isn't a problem. We have strengthened the doze." The chairman responded. "Death will be certain the instant they come in contact with the miasma."

"How… how could you!?" Fei couldn't hold it back anymore and shouted. He glowered hatefully at the elders, his eyes red and puffed from crying.

"Togurou, it would appear that there is something we've misunderstood." Hekichi muttered to his companion, his eyes never leaving the green haired youth.

"So it would seem." Togurou agreed. Fei looked between them, unable to understand their conversation until he suddenly found himself forced back onto his feet. The androids' grips on his arms were back tighter than before. The greenette winced out when he felt the grip on him cutting off his blood circulation and crushing his bones.

"Who are you?" Heikichi demanded as he rose from his seat. "You're working for Saryuu, aren't you?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Fei asked, and he felt his breath stop when he caught a taunting smile plastered over Yuugure's lips. The vampire emperor's eyes were shinning in amusement as he obviously enjoyed the boy's situation.

"Yuugure was right." Heikichi continued on, ignoring his charge's question. "_Saru_ is a nickname only the coven Feida can call him by. You should have lost your memory… and even if you regained them, an experiment wouldn't call the enemy leader in such a familiar way. Yet, not only do you know of that name, you're trying to stop us from eliminating the enemies."

"What's wrong with trying to stop you from killing others?" Fei snapped bitterly. "They're living beings too. How could you do this?"

"We're at war!" Kei barked from his spot. "They have killed far more than we did and you would have known if you weren't drifting off into your dreamland."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen Saru or any of the others kill anyone." Fei countered.

Both Heikichi's and Togurou's eyes flew wide while Kei let out a booming laugh. "Have you gone blind? They—!"

"Show the footages of the guards outside El Dorado!" The chairman quickly said as a screen appeared, displaying the fallen soldiers the ex-vampire emperor had. Heikichi had the screen kept zooming in until he found what he was looking for. All the elders gawked at the sight of slight rise and falls of their chest indicated their signs of life as they lay scattered over the ground.

"How could this be?" Togurou wondered out loud. These were the soldiers that had received a direct hit of a hissatsu technique from none other than Saryuu himself. With the ex-emperor's power, there was simply no way for mere humans to survive the impact if the vampire was even a slightest bit serious in his attacks.

And yet there they were—all of them alive, though not unscathed, but alive nonetheless.

As the elders tried to figure out what was going on, another alarm was triggered. The vibrating sound of fan echoed through the room. Fei, having been so focused on the screens, was the first to notice the poisonous gas being sucked away.

"What's going on?" Heikichi demanded as the screen of a panicking operator appeared. "I haven't given the permission to activate the fan!"

[_I do not know sir! The system! It suddenly—!]_ She wasn't able to finish as the screen was filled with static before it shut off. The men looked around, unsure of what had happened until the mist cleared away.

When Fei glanced up to a particular screen, he instantly brightened, his tears drying at the sight of Saryuu. The vampire stood tall with his arms crossed before his chest and was continuing to smirk towards the direction of the camera. When the other saw that, everything was thrown into chaos.

"You said the poison would work!" Yuugure snarled at Heikichi before he directed his glare to the vampires in the screen. Togurou tried to snap commands into his communicator, but from the looks on his face, things aren't going as he planned. He frowns at the screen as the heavy metallic walls that trapped the Feida were slowly being removed.

"Yamamoto!" Heikichi turned to one of the elders who was frantically fiddling with a laptop.

"I can't stop the system!" The man name Yamamoto gasped as Fei saw the endless orange codes running over the black computer screen. "We've been hacked! The system is under the control of the enemy!"

Everyone stared in horror as the walls were retracted back into the ceiling. With all obstacles removed, the vampires sprang into action once more. Their speeds were by far faster than what they had displayed. Whenever the guards tried to pursuit or ambush them, a wall would drop down, blocking their path and forcing them to take another route, only to have that sealed away as well.

"Their speed increased?" Kei whispered in shock.

"They're using the system to their advantage!" Yamamoto roared. "At the rate they're traveling, they will reach our floor in only forty minutes!"

"What are you standing around for?" Yuugure snapped as he turned to the vampires. "Rikka, Mokku, bring the teams there to stop them! The main target is Saryuu Evan. Bring him down and Feida will be no more!"

"Don't worry your highness." The female vampire chuckled. "No matter how strong Saryuu used to be, his time had stopped after hibernating for twelve years. He's nothing more than an empty shell of his past."

"Rikka's right." The purple haired vampire, Mokku, agreed as he turned his gaze to the rest of the vampires. "We'll stop him at the thirty-eighth floor, won't we, everyone?" He shouted to his team before pumping a fist into the air. "Time to get a traitorous head!"

The vampires let out a roaring cheer before they followed the pair way. They took off so fast that Fei could barely see their movement before they were gone from the room. The greenette slowly looked at the only vampire who stayed by Yuugure's side, then to the hologram. He watched intensely as the guards were being led around by the system. The tables have been completely turned. The field which was in favour for the El Dorado was now ironically benefiting the enemy.

Fei glanced between the hologram and screen in amazement. However, his joy was short lived when he saw Yuugure's vampires making their way through down the hologram until they had arrived on what Fei assumed was the thirty-eighth floor on the northern side. They stopped moving, coming into an immediate halt and just waited. He watched, his heart thumbing hard against his eardrums as Saryuu's team whizzed through the thirty-seventh floor and heading towards the one where the other vampires awaited.

He wanted to call out to him.

He wanted to warn them, but knew that it was no use as Saryuu wouldn't hear him. So he could only watch helplessly, feeling himself growing frighten for the vampire in his dream as they came face to face with the enemy.

oOo

"Well, well, well… about time you've made it here, your highness, or should it be your **ex-**highness?" Rikka giggled with a triumphant smirk as she ran her slender fingers through her bubble-gum pink hair. Her chin was held up high, her eyes looking down at the ground in a mocking gaze.

"Watch your tongue, _girl_." Nike hissed. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who do we think we are?" The purple haired vampire beside Rikka snickered. "I think that's our line. Who do **you** think you are speaking to us in that tone, Feida?"

The vampires of the Lagoon snarled, only to be silenced by Saryuu who calmly raised his hand. The ex-emperor glanced at his enemy calmly, not the least threatened by their superior numbers.

"In such short twelve years of time, I see that the coven Naraku has certainly become cocky." he said with a light, carefree smile on his lips. "I wonder since when you dare to mouth off in front of me as such."

"In this _short_ time, you've lost your throne, Saryuu Evan." Rikka snorted. "If you still think of yourself as the emperor after the crimes you've committed, then you need a reality check. There is only one **true **emperor of the vampire race, and that is our leader, Yuugure. You, Feida, are nothing but outlaws."

"Not to mention that our leader completely crushed you in the last battle." Mokku snickered. "If you surrender now, we promise we'll give you a swift death and save you from humiliation."

The Lagoon's vampires instantly broke into snarls and hisses at the disrespect shown to their leader. However, as angry as they were, none made a move. Many looked towards Saryuu, their eyes begging their leader to give the permission to tear the insolent enemies apart.

Saryuu just hummed. He seems to be taking his time deciding on what to do. "Is that what you've told the world? That your leader_completely crushed _me?"

The vampires of both sides watched as Saryuu began to snicker, then turning into full blown laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rikka yelled. A large vein was visible in her forehead when Saryuu just kept laughing, not easing one bit.

"Ah…" Saryuu gave out a few more chuckles before he straightened his back and took a few breathes to steady himself. "I just find it ridiculous that anyone would buy such outrageous lies." Light snigger slipped through his lips. "But then again, if he doesn't make such lies, a coward like him wouldn't be able to take the throne."

"You insolent bastard!" One of the vampires of the coven, Naraku, shouted. The instant he did, all amusement faded from Saryuu's face. It vanished so fast that it didn't seem as though it had been there in the first place. Royal purple eyes darkened in such ferocious glare that the enemies shuttered. Some couldn't resist the pressure he gave off and took a few steps back in fright.

"…I think there is a need for me to give you a little reminder on exactly who we, Feida, are." As soon as Saryuu spoke, two explosions shook Saint Elda. Both Rikka and Mokku spun around, looking towards the opposite directions of where the explosions occurred. At the end of the hallways were two large, newly created holes with thick, black smoke coming from the opening.

"The ultimate shield… broke?" Rikka breathed in disbelieve. She looked down at the crumbled pieces of what was once the wall.

"What is with that face?" A female's voice spoke, causing Rikka to jerk back in further shock as a silhouette emerged from the smoke which was soon followed by many more. "The _ultimate shield_ as you called was originally invented by Feida. Why is it so surprising to see that us, the creators, can break it?"

A pale hand poked out from the smoke. With a slash, the smoke was blown away by a sudden gust of wind, revealing the members of Giru.

"Honestly…" a male's voice spoke from the side Mokku was keeping his eyes on. Golden eyes gleamed from within the smoke. "It's about time we can get serious. I was getting bored playing to their games." The smoke was suddenly blasted away, revealing the Garu.

oOo

"What's going on?" The elders stared at the only screen available for them as all others had shut down shortly before the explosions had occurred. They were all looking back and forth from the hologram to the screen where all the vampires had gathered on the thirty-eighth floor. Even Yuugure was just as confused as the humans.

"How did they get over there?" The glasses man choked, having a hard time figuring out what exactly had happened during the short seconds after the screens were shut down.

"The Garu were definitely in the western wing and the Giru in the east—not to mention that they were supposed to be a few floors below! How did they all appear like that?"

_[How did you get here?] _Fei glanced at the screen, staring at the vampire whom was identified as Mokku demanded. _[You couldn't have broken through the ultimate shield! It's impossible!]_

_[And why is that?] _The curly haired boy with glasses beside the purple haired girl of Giru spoke up. _[As Meia had said, we are the creators. Feida would never create anything that can be used against them. We aren't stupid. Any invention that was made without weakness are immediately destroyed along with the blue prints. The fact that we installed those walls inside Ragnarok means we know a way to break through them.]_

_[Would you like to know the weakness of the walls you exaggerates as the Ultimate Shield?]_ Fei watched as a golden energy was emitted from Saryuu's body. It shifted and moved to Saryuu's open palm, morphing into a sphere about the size of a volley or soccer ball.

_[Its weakness is…] _He tossed the ball of energy into the air. _[Power.]_

With a hard kick, Saryuu slammed his feet into the orb, smashing it right through the ceiling as the loud, explosive sound of the metal snapping apart was be heard. The instant the first sound came, it was followed by another, sounding a bit distant then another, adding up to three. By listening to those sounds, Fei realized that whatever that thing Saryuu had kicked was, it has broken through three floors.

"He broke through all three walls?" Togurou examined the damage in disbelief at the display of raw strength.

_[These walls are designed so that it is slightly weaker than our weakness member. Meaning that these walls were created so only those with the skills equivalent to Feida can break through.] _Saryuu explained as his team stepped up before him. _[Take care of this.]_ With that, Saryuu leaped upward and through the hole in the ceiling he had created. When the Naraku vampires saw, they immediate sprang into action, only to be stopped by Saryuu's followers.

"What are you doing? Hurry and take them down!" Yuugure snarled into his communicator before the last and only screen suddenly turned black and faded away like the rest. The vampire growled, irritated that he couldn't see the situation of his underlings.

"Chairman, what do we do? They had cut off the last surveillance!" An elder panicked.

"We have to evacuate!" Kei gasped. "At this rate we're just sitting ducks!"

The other elders immediately agreed with the blond. "Let's take the tunnel! We can escape from there!"

"The enemy has taken over our system." Heikichi sighed at the unsightly display. "Do you think that Saryuu will not notice? They may already have taken measure to seal off that route."

"T-then are you telling us to just stay here and wait to be killed?!" An elder screamed.

"Calm yourselves." Togurou said, trying to settle them down before the panicking men think of doing something stupid. "The Protocol Omega teams are on standby at the doorway. We won't allow Saryuu Evan to—" Before he could finish, the sound of an explosion vibrated through the room, causing Fei to jump at how close that had sounded.

"W-what was that?" One of the elders finally whispered after a moment of silence. His question was answered when a new screen suddenly popped up; revealing a very familiar door that Fei quickly realized was the outside of the room they were all in.

There were two groups of teenagers there, each group about a dozen people. One team was guarding at the left side while the other on the right. They looked around in alarm before the wall on the opposite side of the door burst apart, the booming sound reaching their ears seconds later.

The groups outside soon recovered from their surprise and was about to dash towards the figure hidden in the smoke when two thick walls slammed down on either side of the door, locking the two teams at each end of the hallway.

Some of the elders shouted out in frustration, having forgotten of how their system wasn't in their control any longer. The two teams hit at the wall in attempt to break through. But once they realized it was no use, they both turned, only to be stopped when by the members from the group that had begun the war…team Zan.

_[Now that the interference is gone…]_ Saryuu's voice echoed as the elders all watched in terror as the ex-emperor slowly emerged from the smoke._ [Shall we have a little talk, oji-san tachi?]_ He grinned towards the screen.

"Guard the entrance!" Heikichi commanded. The calm composter he has been keeping were gone as he realized the dire situation they were in. The guards within the room rushed towards the doorway with their guns pointed at the door.

"Perfect Casade, battle mode!" Togurou ordered as the androids released Fei. They all rushed forward, creating a neat line in front of the elders to protect them from harm.

"The instant he comes in, fire!"

"No, stop!" Fei begged. "Saru's—AH!" The greenette yelped in pain when an arm was suddenly wrapped around his throat as his back collided roughly against a firm chest. Fei cracked open his eyes and was met with a pair of blazing orange ones.

Fear wrecked through the teen as his recalled exactly who the raven haired vampire was and what he had done. He immediately tried to get away, but the grip on him was too strong. The sound of gunfire snapped Fei from the pain as he weakly cracked an eye open, but couldn't make out anything as his sight was blurred by his tears.

"S-Sa–" He tried to call out that name, but the arm on his neck tightened, further limiting the amount of air he was able to take in.

"Shut up if you want to live." Yuugure threatened into his ear. Fei whimpered, but that apparently wasn't the response Yuugure had wanted. The vampire tightened his arm, causing the greenette to rasp out in pain as the air around grew harder to breathe in.

When he heard the multiple cries of men, Fei squeezed away some tears. He managed to tilt his head up to see the soldiers being thrown back with the white haired vampire casually stepping into the dim room. The elders all backed away, trying to get as far as the approaching vampire as much as possible.

"Saryuu Evan!" Yuugure's voice boomed, stopping Saryuu in his stride as the raven haired vampire stepped in between the Perfect Cascade and the previous vampire ruler. Fei choked as he was dragged along, his feet struggling on staying intact with the ground. "Take one more step and I can't promise what will happen to your little mate here." Yuugure said and to prove his point, he tightened his grip, causing Fei to let out a strangled choke as he struggled harder to get in air. His rasp breath was loud for all the occupants in the quiet room to hear.

"Mate?" Heikichi mumbled quietly as he stared at the scene, wondering exactly what Yuugure was talking of.

"Yuugure…" Saryuu hissed as he glared menacingly at the other vampire.

"Ironic isn't it, that we would be in the same situation as that time twelve years ago." Mint green irises shrunk as those visions he had flashed across his mind, ending at the scene of where Saryuu was shot.

"S-stop…!" Fei managed to choke out. This vampire was going to hurt Saryuu. Just like last time. Saryuu will be hurt again and it's all because of him. "P…p-please…stop…"

Fei winced out when a hand struck him across the face. The slapping sound echoed through the room, exactly like that time his memory had shown him, only that this pain was the real thing. His tears trickled down his face as Saryuu's angry snarl followed a split second later.

It was just the same. Everything was repeating again.

Just as Saryuu looked as though he was about to pounce onto Yuugure, the raven haired vampire quickly seized one of Fei's hand clawing at his arm. He pulled the pale hand out, forcing the greenette's limb to be stretched to the limit.

"Stop, Saryuu. You know what will come next, don't you?" Yuugure snickered in an unpleasant way that Fei couldn't help but tremble at. Fear burned through his eyes when he felt one of the strong fingers gripping his hand slowly began pulling his index finger back. He shut his eyes, unable to watch as the memory of the pain sent his body into a quivering mass.

"Stop!" Saryuu yelled.

Fei held his breath as he waited for the pain to come. There was an extremely uncomfortable soreness at his finger, but the immense pain he had remembered didn't come. He hesitantly opened his eyes to see the hand that was bending at his finger had frozen.

"That's exactly what you've said last time." Yuugure chuckled as his orange eyes shifted down to the teary teen, then back to Saryuu. "**Exactly **like last time."

The loud sound of gunfire resonated through the room. Milk green irises dilated as crimson blood spilled from a newly formed wound in Saryuu's right leg.

"SARU!" Fei screamed in a hoarse voice as he watched the familiar scene being replayed right before his eyes. The greenette tried to run over to the white haired vampire out of reflex, only to be painfully reminded of his situation by a sharp jab to his throat which sent him into a fit of coughs.

The vampire with silvery blue hair that had been by Yuugure's side stepped out of the shadow. His sea green eyes shone at Saryuu sadistically as he held a silver gun in his hand.

"I hope you remember Tyra here." Yuugure smirked as Saryuu thrust his fingers into his wound and tore out the bullet embedded inside his flesh.

"Always such a coward." Saryuu snorted as he tossed the bloodstained bullet onto the ground. "Twice you've hid behind the back of my mate and used him as a shield against me. Do you feel no shame, Yuugure?"

"Shame?" Yuugure cackled. "This is **war**, Saryuu. There is no such thing as shame in a war. And furthermore, I don't need a _criminal_ to tell me, the emperor, what is shameful."

"Criminal?" Saryuu snorted. "Last time I check, it was your coven behind the massacre in Alaska. You framed my coven for a crime that you committed, just so you can take the throne for yourself and you dare to call us criminals?"

"What?" Heikichi whispered as the other elders glanced to Yuugure in shock, not expecting such turn in the conversation. Kei simply dipped his head into his hand and rubbed at his temples.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yuugure smirked at Saryuu's accusation.

"Don't act dumb. My coven has investigated on the matter after the battle in Ragnarok. The vampires that witnessed Feida overfeeding on humans were all in illegal and unregistered alliances with your coven. The human survivor in Alaska was also planned by you. You held her family as hostages and forced her to lie that it was Feida who had attacked. We have already come in contact with the girl and she had admitted to everything you've done."

"And what if I did?" Yuugure responded, ignoring the disbelieving gazes drilling at his back. "I've once admired you, Saryuu Evan. You were the most powerful vampire to ever appear in the history. All of us believed that when you took over the throne from that old geezer, you would lead our race into a new era with us as the earth's dominate rulers!"

Fei gave out a soundless gasp as the arm around his neck tightened. He tried to tug at his hand, but was unable to free it from the bone crushing grip he was trapped in.

"However, not only did you failed to do that, you renewed the treaty with these despicable creatures! You forced us to continue to blend into their society and placed a limit to our abilities! We are far more superior then these dumb humans but you can't see that!" Yuugure hissed, throwing back a glare at the human elders. "You made us all slaves to them! That's why I had to take over. With me on the throne, I will guide the vampires into a new world! We will erase the human along with those other lower races and establish an empire solely for the vampires!"

"What!" Kei shouted from behind the line of defense created by the Perfect Cascade. "That wasn't part of our deal! You promised that if I help you get rid of Saryuu, you would—!"

The loud sound of gun fire echoed. Although Fei couldn't see anything from his position in Yuugure's grip, he knew that the blond man had been shot. He could hear the panicking screams from the other elders and the fresh smell of blood that flooded his nostrils. The greenette involuntarily shuddered as his throat constricted in dryness as though he had swallowed a couple of cottons.

"You like it, don't you?" The raven haired emperor purred against his hostage's ear. Fei quivered in disgust at how the vampire's lips were brushing against the shell of his ear. He wanted to move away, but didn't dare to do anything that might set off the raven any further. "Even though you eat and walk in the sun like an ordinary human, it's disgusting to even think that a thing like you carries half of a vampire's blood!"

Fei stiffened as he took in what Yuugure had just said.

"Half of a—are you saying that Fei Lune is a Dhampir?" Togurou questioned, being the only sane one aside from Heikichi as the other elders were cowering in fright from the fallen blond.

"Right." Yuugure rolled his eyes. "You geezers had no idea. After all, Asurei Lune hid the fact from all of you that his repulsive wife is a vampire who gave birth to this filthy Halfling."

"You were the one who murdered Asurei Lune." Heikichi swiftly caught on, earning a laugh from Yuugure.

"Why?" The chairman demanded after taking the maniacal laughter as a yes.

"Why?" Yuugure's smile immediately dropped as his orange eyes, looking at the shocked teen with nothing but pure hatred. "Because this _thing_ was born as the emperor's mate!"

Fei gave out a silent cry when the arm suddenly tightened, cutting off all of the last bit of air that he had.

"He stained the name of the vampires! This trash shouldn't even be allowed to exist. Eating food as though he's a human and drinking blood as though he's a vampire when he's obviously neither of them—it's utterly disgusting! And what's even more revolting was how you grew weak around him." Yuugure snarled at Saryuu. "Whenever you're around this brat, you showed various emotions that a true emperor should never have! It's an utter disgrace!"

"Disgrace?" Saryuu said calmly. Although he was speaking to the current vampire emperor, his eyes were focused solely on his suffocating mate. Yuugure saw this and that made the hatred in his eyes deepened even more. "The only disgrace here is you. You claim that what you're doing is for the benefit of the vampire world, but in reality aren't you doing these for yourself?"

Piercing purple eyes shifted onto Yuugure sharply, causing the raven haired vampire to flinch back at the aura radiating from Saryuu.

"Compared to Fei, you're nothing but an insignificant insect. You don't even deserve to be squashed under my feet."

"Shut up!" Yuugure growled as he began to quiver from anger.

"Fei is an irreplaceable existent within Feida. He's everything you can never even hope to become."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Yuugure roared. "How dare you even compare me with this filth! Tyra!"

"Roger~" Tyra smirked broadly. He pulled out another gun from his coat and took aim with both deadly weapons. Two small, red dots appeared, roaming over Saryuu's body as the vampire seemed to ponder over where to shoot.

Fei's eyes widened when the vision of Saryuu, his body completely stained with blood flashed across his mind.

_"No matter what happens, stay in here."_ Saryuu's voice echoed inside his head. He could remember clearly now that the shadows were removed. He remembered the hole in Saryuu's legs, along with the many other similar wounds that had filled his body.

Fei could remember himself crying in that confined darkness and begging Saryuu to stay. He could remember the desperation and fright that he felt. After witnessing Saryuu being repeatedly shot by bullets, he was scared that if Saryuu leave, he would never see the white haired vampire again.

_Stop_—he wanted to call out, but couldn't speak through the tight arm locked around his neck. His heartbeat sped up as more and more as the memories he had acquired grew clearer. All of those being the gruesome images of Saryuu drenched in his own blood.

_Stop…_

His body trembled as a strange sensation itched from inside his veins.

"Don't worry." Yuugure said with an insane look in his eyes. "I'll take good care of your _mate_." He spat the word out as though it burns his tongue to say it. "I'll keep him alive, so that you two won't ever meet each other in the next world."

"Farewell~" Tyra sang as he pulled on the triggers.

"NO!" Fei screamed as blue aura suddenly burst out from his body. Yuugure, having his guard down, was thrown back with a shocked gasp as the sound of the bullets leaving the barrels echoed throughout the room. Without thinking of anything that was happening, the greenette threw himself into the path of the bullets. His green eyes rounded as he watched the two bullets flew towards him in seemingly slow motion. One was aiming towards his head while the other to his left shoulder.

Before either of the two bullets could reach him, a green barrier suddenly appeared. Fei watched in surprise as the bullets were stopped just inches away from piercing through his body before they rebounded.

A pair of arms wrapped around Fei from behind, reeling the boy back as he collided against a firm, muscular chest.

"Shellbit," Saryuu's voice breathed down his neck as the green shield began to glow. "Burst!"

Saryuu thrust out his hand as seven beams of light shot out. Fei watched through a blurred vision as the light pierced through each of Tyra's arms and legs. The vampire collapsed onto the floor with a pained shriek as blood flowed freely from the holes that were in his body. A pool of crimson blood was quickly formed under him, but no matter how much he screamed or cursed out, he didn't have the ability to get up with those damaged limbs.

Fei panted heavily for air as he clenched onto Saryuu with weak fingers. It was only after he took a moment to recall what had happened that fear finally began to sink in. His body trembled at how close he was to facing death…and the fear of imagining Saryuu getting hurt.

"Saru…" The greenette sniffled as he buried his face into the vampire's neck. Tears soaked through the orange shirt as he began to cry within the arms of the unfamiliar yet familiar being. "Saru, Saru, Saru…"

Saryuu's eyes softened at his nickname coming from the hoarse, but still beautiful voice. He carefully ran his hand over his love's back, unable to suppress a growl at all the damages on his blemished skin. "It's alright now." The white haired vampire said gently as he kissed the wet cheek. "Everything will be alright. I'm sorry for being late. I'm sorry, Fei."

Yuugure glowered at the two furiously. His face scrunched up, red in anger with veins popping out each time he heard the half-breed called out to the vampire hold him tenderly.

"Why…" The dark haired vampire growled as the warmth in Saryuu's eyes melted away, replaced by coldness. "Why is it always that piece of filth? He's weak! He can't do anything for you!" He screamed out, causing Fei to flinch as he hesitantly glanced back to his captor. However, he found it quite hard, as there are strange black spots blocking off parts of his vision.

"You were the perfect ruler until he appeared!" Yuugure jabbed his finger at Fei, causing the protective arms around the greentte to tense. "He doesn't suit you! He's nothing but a weak, useless Halfling! He should never even be born into this world, but all of you just had to get in the way! Like that bitch Kinako who disgraced our race by marrying to a human after her real mate had died!"

Fei felt his breath stopped as he stared into those orange eyes. Even though it was blurry, he recognized that look on Yuugure's face.

"I outwitted these dying, wrinkled geezers. I even defeated you and became the emperor! I'm much stronger than that _thing_ could ever hope to be!"

When he was being held as hostage by Yuugure, he was overwhelmed by fright and the desperation for oxygen. His judgments were clouded then. But now, from the safety of Saryuu's arm, he could see it clearly as his tired eyelids slowly slid over his eyes.

This vampire…

"WHY CAN'T IT BE ME?!"

…is in love with Saryuu.

"Dead Future!" A pair of voices shouted in sync as a stream of blue light pierced through Yuugure's chest. Blood trickled out of his lips as orange eyes slowly shifted to the vampires of Feida gathered at the entrance, then slowly to Saryuu who held his mate protectively in his arms. His eyes were cold without an ounce of pity or remorse.

"Am I…" blood bled out of his mouth, "n-not even good enough…to die by your hands?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Saryuu looked down as he lightly combed his fingers through the spring green locks. "I told you, you're not worth my time."

Yuugure stared at Saryuu with wide, orange eyes that slowly trailed to the greenette being cradled in the vampire's arm like a precious gem. He parted his trembling lips, but no words could come out. His face was twisted up in rage and sadness, his eyes seeming to be ready to summon tears at any moment at the realization of how Saryuu Evan could never be his. However, the tears never came, much like how Saryuu's cold gaze had never waver. The orange eyes that had been burning with life only a few seconds ago grew dull. The sound of Yuugure's body coming in contact with the solid ground echoed through the room. The elders stared at the body until their attentions were brought back up by dozens pairs of footsteps.

The El Dorado looked up to see every vampire from Feida entering the meeting room without even so much as a scratch on their bodies or clothes.

"To even think that he could replace Fei as Saru's mate, what a joke." The blue haired boy wearing the uniform of Garu huffed.

"You should have blasted more holes into his body before killing this weakling." The leader of Zan added. "It's disgusting to even think they got the better of us last time."

Completely dismissing the body of the fallen emperor, Saryuu slowly rose to his feet, though with slight difficulties, with Fei curled up in his arms.

"Saru! What happened to your leg?" Meia gasped when she saw the injury. That instantly drew the others attention as their voices of concern and rage were mixed into a jumble of noises.

"It's nothing." Saryuu said dismissingly. "I merely let them took a shot to lower their guards. Did you get the footage?"

"Of course." Girius responded as snapped his fingers. The elders jumped in surprise when a holographic screen from the table lit up. Heikichi frowned at how casual the vampire was; using the El Dorado's system as though they owned it. However, he says nothing and turned to the screen to find it replaying the event that had just taken place in this very room.

_[With me on the throne, I will guide the vampires into a new world! We will erase the human along with every other race and establish an empire solely for the vampires!]_ Yuugure's voice declared from the speakers out loud and clear.

"Everything has been recorded and undergoing editing proccess." The Giru informed his leader. "It won't be long until every species of this world knows of the truth of what really happened."

"Without the bullet you have taken of course." Meia sighed as she made a small gesture to her boyfriend. "Tell the others to cut out everything with Saryuu involved. We can't let the weakness of our real ruler be broadcasted worldwide."

"We'll be busy again with you returning to your throne as the emperor." Imusu added. "Although I prefer a litter longer in our vacation."

"Isn't it fine though? I kind of missed having something to do." Giris smiled before glancing over to Fei lying limp in Saryuu's arms. "Is Fei alright?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"He's fine." Saryuu chuckled as he looked down at his mate affectionately. "He just exhausted himself with the amount of aura he had forced out."

"Aura?" Yokka gapped in shock. "Fei used aura?"

"How is that possible?" Deck questioned. "He hasn't consumed blood in years, his vampire cells should have dried up."

"Perhaps it has something to do with his heritage." Meia explained. "Nanobana Kinako was a powerful vampire. It's not surprising that her blood is still strong in Fei."

"Enough. You can chatter once we get back to Ragnarok." Saryuu said before turning his gaze to Heikichi who slowly approached them with Togurou by his side. The other elders were still cowering against the wall, a sight which made a majority from team Zan rolled eyes at.

"Saryuu—"

"There you have it, oji-san." Saryuu cut Heikichi off, not even bothering to listen to what the man has to say. "As you can see, we are innocent for the crimes you accused us of. That will soon be cleared to the rest of the world after we broadcast the recordings." The white haired vampire glanced over to the screen, then back to the chairman. "Keep in mind that Feida are the ones who resolved this issued that happened because of you, El Dorado. It was because of your system and the way you work are defected that this mess had happened."

"What!" One of the elders tried to protest, but a harsh glare succeeded in silencing him.

"Yuugure had bribed Kei into working for him. Since twelve years ago, he was no longer part of your men, but you didn't know that. You continued to rely on that traitor as a bridge between the human and our race that you failed to see what was really going on. I think a meeting between representatives of all species are needed to establish a new system to prevent such things from happening again in the future."

"…You're right." Heikichi said after a long moment of thought. "I apologize for everything that has happened on behalf of mankind."

"Don't say things you don't even mean." Saryuu mumbled coldly, not the least convinced by the apology. "We don't like humans any more than you don't like us. The only reason I renew the treaty after taking over the throne wasn't to be you humans' friends. It was only for the vampires' protection. Without a treaty, other races will grow wary of us. Racism is a heavy factor that always separates our worlds. It was necessary for the weaker and coven less vampires' survival by allowing them to blend into the society."

Heikichi said nothing to counter the vampire's harsh words. His crimson eyes simply drifted down and landed on Asurei Lune's legacy.

"Can you tell me the last moment of Asurei's death?" The chairman asked; his tone soft as he spoke of his old friend's name.

Saryuu went silent for a moment as he recalled the past. "That isn't any of your business." He responded, but his voice wasn't as rude as his words suggested. "The humans, especially you elders, never accepted the other species. Asurei Lune knew for a fact that you view us all as threats that should be eliminated. He knew that if Fei's heritage was discovered, he would be taken and used by El Dorado as a weapon. It was you people who forced him and his wife to live in the shadows. Tell me oji-san, do you still think you have the right to know?"

Heikichi didn't respond. His lips were pressed in a thin line as he took in the vampire's word. He knew that every word Saryuu spoke was true. Asurei Lune had always been passionate of creating true peace with the other races, something that the chairman had never given second thoughts of until now. He glanced to Fei, the boy who he had always believed to be human, until the secret was ironically spilled from the mouth of Asurei's murderer. He closed his eyes as he pondered how many unlawful things have been happening without them knowing. How many creatures that loved one another from different species were forced into hiding because of fear of the law created to protect them?

"I think it is time we change our system." He finally spoke up in a voice loud enough for the entire room to hear. "I will call for the representatives of every species to gather for a very first meeting. This time, we will recreate the treaty and agreements together."

"…You know where to find us." Saryuu said as he turned and began to walk away with his coven.

"Saryuu, can you tell me at least one thing?" Saryuu stopped. "How did you survive the poison fume? Although you took control of the system, the miasma was inevitably the poison we've prepared inside the pipes."

"Next time you want to poison someone, don't use the same type." Saryuu said as he pulled out a small flask from his belt and held it up. The chairman stared at the small container to see clear white fluid inside. "Every poison has a remedy. Thickening the doze doesn't change the fact that it's the same thing." With that, Saryuu vanished into mid-air along with his entire coven.

The elders stared at the scene, dumbfounded at how they had just left. "Did they teleport?" One of them asked, but they knew that it wasn't possible. Vampire does not possess the ability to perform such feat.

"No." Togurou slowly adjusted his orange shades. "Their speed was simply too quick for our eyes to follow. They've been holding back on us during this entire battle." The blue haired man glanced down at the two bodies on the ground. One belonging to Yuugure and the other was Tyra, who had fainted from the amount of blood lost.

"Call in the troops and have them round up all the vampires of the coven Naraku." Heikichi ordered. "For the crimes they have committed, they will be sentenced the rest of their lives in the Eternal Prison."


End file.
